Nameks do fall in Love
by Vickychan
Summary: He's just a namek, maybe they can't love. After all, what's the point? To start a family? Or to be heartbroken?
1. Prologue

Everyone seemed to have their own family except him. Gohan and Videl were awaiting their second child; even Krillin and Eighteen had a daughter! Goku and Vegeta each had two grown children. Goku was a grandfather and the way Goten and Bra were acting, Vegeta was going the same way.   
Everywhere he looked someone had a family. Even when he saw people he'd never met in the street they all seemed to be courting couples or parents with their children. Two mothers chatted away carelessly about their lives while their children played or bickered about petty things.  
It was so strange. He seemed to be the only one not.... "moving on" as it were. It had been the same old story for over thirty years. Single. No children. No relationships what so ever. He'd always been alone. Never knew any parent and an only child. Never married or reproduced.  
Normally, it wouldn't bother him. But seeing everyone else with things he didn't and never did have made him wonder if he was... "normal." Everyone seemed to have loved at some point. Goku... Gohan... Yamcha... even Vegeta. Of course, Vegeta would never admit it, but he didn't have to. Everyone knew he loved that woman.

So why, Piccolo wondered, had he never loved? He considered love and weakness, and was glad he didn't suffer from it, but nevertheless there was something unsettling about the fact that he hadn't felt it anyway. It made him ask questions about himself. Was there something wrong with him? Or were nameks just incapable of the emotion? After all, what did love bring? Sex. And what did sex bring? Children. But nameks were asexual. They laid eggs. They didn't need to have sex. Couldn't. So what would love bring? Nothing. The feeling was completely useless for a namek. So what was the point in being capable of know it if it wasn't needed?   
But then again, what about Gohan? The kid meant something to Piccolo (although he'd never admit it.) It wasn't "love", more like a father - son thing really. Did that mean nameks could also fall in love?  
But on the other hand, fathers who loved their children had a tenancy to want to protect them. Maybe nameks could feel a love for their offspring or such for the sole purpose of protecting them. Thus, increasing the chances of the namek race living on. After all, if there were nameks to they eggs they would continue to increase in number.

Namek emotions seemed to be very well thought out. If nameks could not benefit from an emotion, it was eliminated.   
Surely that was it. Goku, Vegeta, and in a way, Krillin, had proved that you don't have to be of the same race to love someone. And there were plenty of pretty girls on this planet, some of which seemed friendly and sociable. So in conclusion, it wasn't that Piccolo himself was too cold to love, it was just that love was an emotion any namek was incapable of feeling.  
But... then, if there was no point in nameks loving, surely there was no point in this empty feeling he'd had for some time now. It had started around the time Videl had fallen pregnant again, about a month ago. Gohan was telling everyone the good news and getting all excited telling Pan she'd have a little brother or sister, and like a slap across the face it hit Piccolo: he didn't have a family.  
And since then, he'd felt kind of empty. He'd figured it must be because he didn't have a family, because he wasn't really lacking in anything else. Nothing that he'd really care about, anyway.   
But how to get rid of this feeling? It was starting to bug him, he couldn't concentrate the way he used to. As cold as it sounded, this feeling was more annoying than anything. It only got to him really because it distracted him from his training and meditating. He didn't care that he didn't have a family. Well, he wouldn't like to care, at least. But clearly he did, otherwise this feeling wouldn't be here.   
"... Hm." Piccolo shook his head. "Whatever." well, he'd just have to try harder to ignore it. It couldn't stay around forever. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He tried to focus as he meditated, but soon lost concentration.


	2. Told you So

Piccolo sat calmly with him legs crossed. For the first time in over a month, he'd been able to concentrate. And he was determined to stay like this.   
The day was silent. The only sound that could be heard was the small humming noise uttering from his throat. All else was still and quiet. 

Suddenly, Piccolo's eyes shot open as he heard a loud, banging sound. Like an explosion. He looked towards the direction of the noise. He could see smoke in the distance. "What the - ?" he flew up a few metres off the ground, and tried to see where the smoke was coming from. What was that? A ship? Great. Another one of Goku's "friends." Well, if they crash - landed they couldn't be much of a threat. But it was still worth checking out. He headed towards the smoke.

~

The smoke was starting to clear when he landed in front of the ship. Yes, it was a ship. A pretty battered one. He made his way towards it, being careful not to inhale too many fumes. It was a very small ship, the smallest one he'd seen. Surprisingly, the door was already open. Piccolo leaned in, and looked around. There was nobody there.  
_"What is this? Some kind on hoax?"_  
He pulled out, and examined it. There were no other parts. In the front of the ship there was a control panel and a monitor. There was also a seat and a bed. Nothing else. That was all there was to it. It was round with wheels on the bottom. Well, they were meant to be wheels, but obviously they hadn't worked. Piccolo knelt down, and could just see where they'd attempted to come out. But the ship had already crashed.  
"Hm." Piccolo frowned in confusion. He wanted to leave, but his unsatisfication made him stay there. Come on, this thing had to have a driver. Where had they gone?  
*cough*  
"Huh?" Piccolo turned his head, and could faintly see someone through the smoke which hadn't yet fully cleared away. He walked over to them.

He was surprised at what he saw. A girl. Well, a young woman. She was sat down, her legs bent slightly in front her She had her arms wrapped around her knees. She had a few cuts, but she was mostly just a little dirty. Patches of black ash were spread about over her. She was - was she a namek?!?! There were antennae on her head and she had lime green skin. On her bare arms were pink patches of hard skin, like Piccolo had. Her bare stomach, like Piccolo's, was smooth, but she didn't have any pink skin at all on it. And the green skin on her arms looked hard like Piccolo's, but the skin on her bare legs was smooth. These were the first two out of four differences between her and Piccolo. The third was that she had hair. Black hair with purple highlights that had been tied back in a ponytail. And... she had breasts. Piccolo didn't know nameks could look like that. But she definitely was one. Wasn't she asexual? Or maybe nameks could look female just like they looked male.  
She coughed through the fumes and covered her mouth and nose to stop her inhaling any more. She stood up, and ran out of the smoke. Piccolo followed her at a walking pace.

He stopped a few feet behind her. She had her back turned to him. She cough a little more and started to breath in the oxygen. Then, she put her arms down by her side.  
"Phew." she uttered, and looked over her shoulder at him. Piccolo stared at her. She had an innocent and friendly smirk on her face as she looked at him. Yes, a smirk. It wasn't as sweet as a smile. She wore a kind of mischievous expression. She wasn't surprised by him, so obviously she'd known he was there. Her eyes, he noticed, were another difference. They were shaped the same as him, but were blue. He noticed that she had a fringe. Her antennae poked up through it, pushing her fringe in such a way the hairs seemed to be "leaning" against them. She was also dressed differently. She wore black running shorts and a black crop top. Showing a lot of her legs, her arms and stomach. But her shoes were the same as his, funnily enough. "Hi." she turned around fully to face him, smiling in a welcoming way.  
"Er.... hi..." Piccolo was a little surprised by how casual she was. "Who are you?" was his first question. "An enemy of Goku?"  
"Goku? I've never heard of him." the girl replied. "My name's Maple."  
"Maple?" it didn't sound very namekian.  
"Mm - hm." Maple nodded. "What's yours?"  
"Wait, first, what did you come here for?" Piccolo replied.  
"Hm. Not very friendly, are you?" Maple folded her arms. "I have a little business, that's all. First, tell me your name. And then, tell me where I can find Vegeta."  
"Vegeta?" Piccolo repeated.  
"Yeah. I heard he came here a few years ago."  
"Yeah, over twenty years ago. You're a little late." Piccolo said.  
"Well it's hard to track someone like him down." Maple frowned. "Anyway, are you gonna help me?"  
"That depends on what you want to find him for." Piccolo answered sternly. "Who are you? You're a namek, right?"  
"Yeah. Hey, aren't nameks asexual? What do you look like a guy for?" Maple questioned.  
"Huh?! Hey, you're the only namek I've ever seen who doesn't look male! So you are asexual?"  
"Of course. All nameks are. Don't you know that?" Maple started to walk away.  
"Of course I know that!!" Piccolo growled, catching up to her.

He followed her as she walked.  
"Just tell me what you're doing here. Where do you come from, anyway?"  
"An orphanage. The Samedin orphanage. Have you heard of it? It's on Planet Zeek."  
"No. I've never heard of either of them." Piccolo said.  
"Oh. Well, my mom - foster mom, that is, owns the Samedin orphanage. I'm one of her adopted children. There's me, my two sisters and my brother." Maple explained.  
"You mean there are more female nameks?!" Piccolo gasped.  
"No. My sisters and brother are adopted, too. My little sister, Leela, is a saiyan. And my twin brother and older sister are blood - related. They're zacrimanians."  
"A saiyan?! That's why you wanted to find Vegeta?"  
"No, Leela has absolutely nothing to do with it." Maple answered. "It's Zarbon I'm here for."  
"Huh?" Piccolo stopped. He stared after her as she continued walking. "Did you say Zarbon? Hey!" he ran and caught up with her again. This time, he stepped in front of her. Maple stopped, and raised her head to look at him. She only came up to the top of his chest.  
"What?" she asked.  
"You said Zarbon, right?" Piccolo checked.  
"Yeah. Heard of him?"  
"Of course. He worked for Frieza." Piccolo replied.  
"That's right." Maple nodded.  
"Sorry, but you're a little late. He died over twenty years ago, too." Piccolo told her.  
"Yeah, I know. By Vegeta's hand." Maple said.  
"How did you know that?"  
"We were told." Maple went around him and carried on walking.

"Wait!" Piccolo ran in front of her again. "By who?"  
"I can't remember, it was long time ago. Either Frieza or someone on his ship contacted us. Told us that Vegeta murdered my brother."  
"So I guess that's why you're here, right? To avenge him?" Piccolo assumed.  
"Gee, it didn't take you long. So you know where I can find him?" Maple asked.  
"Yeah, but I'm not gonna tell you. Your brother was a jerk. Him and his gang of freaks killed almost every one of us." Piccolo frowned.  
"WHAT did you say?!?!"  
"Huh?!" Piccolo stepped back, wide - eyed in surprise in the sudden look of anger on her face. Maple glared at him.  
"Don't EVER insult my brother again, GOT IT?!?!" she yelled.  
"U - Uh..." Piccolo was suddenly speechless.   
"Hmph!" Maple walked past him with her nose in the air. Piccolo shook his head, and turned around.  
"Hey, just wait a minute!" he ran after her yet again. This time, he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.  
"I don't care if he was your brother, kid, he was still an enemy of mine. And if you're gonna go round causing trouble for that pansy then you'll have to fight me!" he growled.  
"Oh, really?" Maple raised an eyebrow. "And do you know just how high my power level is compared to yours?"  
"Hm?" Piccolo realized that she was holding back her ki, he couldn't sense any of it. _"Ah, who cares? She's just a kid. How strong can she be?"_  
"Yeah, whatever. I'd like to see you try to even hurt me, brat." he smirked.  
"Oh, well if you really want to." Maple shrugged. She threw a single punch, and knocked him out.  
Piccolo fell to the floor. Maple looked down at him.  
"Told you so." she smirked, and chuckled, and flew off.


	3. For my Brother

Maple stopped outside a fairly small and simple house. Hmm... not really Vegeta's thing... but then, it was worth a try. She approached it, about was about to knock on the door when it opened.   
"Chichi, I'm going round to Vegeta's." a man dressed in baggy orange clothes didn't seem to notice her. He turned around, and gasped.  
"Whoa!" he jumped back, startled to find her there. "Uh..." he looked at her. "Hi?"  
"My name's Maple." the namek introduced herself.  
"Goku."  
"Hey, you said Vegeta, right?" Maple began. "Do you mean Prince Vegeta, the saiyan?" she asked.   
"Yeah." Goku nodded. "Why, do you know him?"  
"Yeah, we go back a few years. Do you know where I could find him?"  
"Are you a friend of his?" Goku asked. Maple nodded.  
"That's right."  
"Funny, he's never mentioned you..." Goku said. But then, Vegeta did have his secrets. "Well I'm going over to his place now. I could take you."  
"Thanks." Maple smiled, and let him out. He flew off, she followed closely.  
"So, how did you guys meet?"  
"When he was a teenager. He landed on my home planet. Well, it was where I lived anyway."  
"Gee, he's known you that long? I didn't even know he knew any nameks. You're a namek, right?"  
"Yeah. That's right."

~~~

Bulma answered the door. She smiled at the man standing there.  
"Oh, hi Goku."  
"Hey Bulma. I brought someone." Goku replied.  
"Hm?" Bulma looked at Maple. "A namek?"  
"A friend of Vegeta's. Let me guess, you're his wife, right?" Maple said.  
"Yeah..... he's never mentioned any namek before..." Bulma mumbled.  
"Well, we didn't know each other for long. He and his friends just stopped by at our place for a day or two. Frieza wanted to do some business with my mom. Is he here?"  
"Y - Yeah, sure. Come in." Bulma stepped to the side and allowed them to enter. "He's in the gravity room."  
"Okay, thanks."

~~~

Vegeta stopped training when he heard the door open. He turned around.  
"Kakarotto." he addressed him.   
"Hi." Goku smiled. Vegeta's head moved to look at the other figure, and when he saw her his eyes widened.  
"Wha?!?!" he gasped. "Aren't you - - ?!"  
"Hey, you recognize me." Maple smirked. "Well I'm flattered." she folded her arms. "Although, after my sisters and I - AND my brother helped you, it'd be an insult for you to forget us."  
"What are you doing here?!" Vegeta demanded. "You're Melanie, right?"  
"My name's MAPLE!!!" Maple yelled. "Can't you even remember my name, you moron?!?!"  
"Okay, okay. Just tell me what you're doing here!" Vegeta frowned.  
"Wait, aren't you two friends?" Goku looked at them.  
"He's NO friend of mine!!" Maple snapped. "Not after what he did to my brother!"  
"Your brother had it coming. Working for Frieza, he should've known he'd get killed someday." Vegeta argued.  
"And you think I don't know that?! We all begged him not to take that job but he wouldn't listen!!" Maple protested.  
"Well it's not my fault he was a stubborn idiot! Anyway, he was nothing but trouble! He and all the others - they deserved to die!"   
"NO!!!" Maple flew at him. Vegeta cried out as she knocked him to the floor, pinning him down angrily. "You're wrong! Maybe the others deserved death, but my brother didn't! He didn't deserve any of that!!"  
"Hey, Maple! Come on, get off him! Who was your bother anyway?" Goku persuaded.  
"Her "brother" was Zarbon. Him, her and her sisters, they're all orphans." Vegeta told him. he glared at Maple. "I guess that's something we have in common - thanks to your brother and his gang. Now get off me!!" he pushed her away.  
"Hey!" Maple jumped to her feet. "Listen, my brother was a good guy, okay?! He was my best friend and YOU killed him!!"  
"Yeah, great guy. Try to find someone else that agrees with you." Vegeta climbed to his feet.  
"Hey, guys, can you two just calm down a little? And try to explain just HOW you two got to know each other?" Goku suggested.

Maple frowned at him.  
"It doesn't matter how we got to know each other." she shot her eyes back at Vegeta, glaring at him. "We are gonna settle thing RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!"  
"What? You wanna fight me?" Vegeta smirked.  
"Lose your tone. If I remember rightly, you were even weaker than my little sister - and she was the weakest out of all of us!" Maple exclaimed.  
"That was a long time ago, brat. I'm much stronger now." Vegeta didn't lose his tone.  
"Guys, please..." Goku whined.  
"Maybe, but you're not much taller." Maple smirked. Vegeta growled, reddening a little.   
"You such a little squirt I almost feel sorry for you." Maple continued to irritate him. "Geez, I bet you have trouble getting onto roller coasters."  
"YOU - -" Vegeta turned super saiyan. "Whatever, I'll still kill you!!"  
"Yeah, right!" Maple powered up.   
"Vegeta! Come on, she's just a kid..." Goku said.  
"JUST A KID?!?!" Maple yelled, glaring at him.  
"H - Hey, I didn't mean any offence..." Goku backed off a little, smiling nervously.  
"For your information, I'm older than Vegeta!! Thirteen years older, actually!" Maple growled.  
"Really?" Goku blinked. "You don't look it."  
"Thanks ^_^"   
"Thirteen years older with the maturity level of a thirteen - year - old." Vegeta frowned. "I thought you wanted to avenge your brother."  
"I DO!" Maple turned back to him. "THIS is for Zarbon!!" she dove at him. Vegeta dodged. Before Goku could even see it begin they were engaged in one of the most violent battles he'd ever seen.  
"Why is it that all my enemies have family?" Goku thought aloud. He sighed. "Okay, you guys, can you calm down now?" he frowned when he noticed that Maple seemed to be winning. But she was holding back her ki.   
"You are SUCH a jerk! I can't believe I used to have a crush on you!!!" Maple yelled to Vegeta. Vegeta smirked.  
"You had a crush on me?"  
"AAAAAAARGH!!!"

Goku's eyes widened when she stopped holding back. She was only just weaker than him! There was about a thousand levels between them.  
"Hey!" he was worried now. He flew towards them. "Maple!" he began to fight her just to stop her killing Vegeta.  
"Kakarotto! Get outta here! This is OUR fight!!" Vegeta snapped.  
"Yeah, and if I leave you're gonna lose it." Goku replied.  
"Argh!" Maple stopped suddenly. She looked at them. They were hovering in mid - air, opposite her. "Two against one?" she smirked at Vegeta. "What, you can't even defeat a puny little girl? What was it you said? A little brat?"  
"You - -" Vegeta turned his head from her, and glared at Goku. "Get lost! I don't need your help!"  
"Have you seen her power level?" Goku insisted.  
"Big deal. That's not the point, Kakarotto." he turned back to look at Maple. "This is between me and her. Not you. Not anyone else."  
"That's right. Get lost, Plant - head." Maple frowned. "Listen, is there even any point in you coming here? You honestly don't seem like a bad kid - er... I mean, girl." Goku began. "You clearly just miss your brother a lot, and who can blame you? But this isn't going to bring him back. Nothing you do will, so don't you think you should just go home? I know you're not really like this."  
"How do you know me?! Maple demanded. "We've only just met!"  
"And already I can tell you don't really wanna kill us." Goku replied.  
".... Argh, what do you know?!" Maple yelled. "I came here to avenge my brother and that's what I'm gonna do - even if it means killing BOTH of you!!" she powered up to what Goku assumed was her maximum. They were of equal strength. "I'll never forgive you for what you did!!!" she launched herself at them.


	4. You Know Me

Maple tried hard to get him off her. But he was too strong. Goku in his super saiyan form had her on the floor, holding her down.   
"Come on, I don't wanna have to kill you." Goku said. "Are you gonna stop this?"  
"N - Never!" Maple growled. "I'll never let either of you get away with what happened to Zarbon!"  
"Kakarotto, just kill her!" Vegeta protested. "She's just like her brother, she's trouble."  
"Go on then!" Maple yelled. "Betcha can't!" she smirked at Goku. "You don't have the guts."  
"Kakarotto, finish the little brat!" Vegeta ordered.  
"And you," Maple looked at Vegeta. "You're so weak! You may have defeated Zarbon, but you're no match for me or my sisters! Even if I die, they'll make you look like road kill!" she smirked at him, too. "Hey, but they wouldn't have to do much, would they?"  
"That's IT!! Move over, Kakarotto, I'll kill her!"  
"Vegeta, no -" Goku cried out as Vegeta pushed him off her. Vegeta glared at Maple.  
"You little - "  
"Ha!" Maple punched him. She climbed to her feet. "I tricked you! You're so proud, it makes you dumb!" she started attacking him.  
"Didn't I tell you not to?!" Goku protested. He rescued Vegeta from her again.   
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!" Maple roared angrily as Goku held her to him by her arms.   
"Calm down." he ordered.  
"Let GO OF ME!!!" Maple screamed. She started to kick, thrashing her legs to try and escape his grip. "Let go let go let go LET GO!!!"

The door opened.   
"Hm?" all three of them turned their heads to see who it was. Piccolo stood there. He noticed Goku and Maple.  
"I guess she's already arrived, then." he made his way over to them. He looked at Vegeta, and smirked. The saiyan prince was covered in cuts and bruises. Mostly around his face.  
"Geez, when she said she'd kill you she wasn't kidding."  
"You knew she was coming?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Vegeta demanded.  
"Because I knocked him out." Maple boasted. "It was easy, he's SO weak!"  
"Shut your mouth brat!" Piccolo snapped, glaring at her. "Anyway, if you're so hellbent on avenging your brother, why didn't you just kill me? I was responsible for him and his friends, too."  
"She can't kill. She doesn't have the guts. She just tries to show off." Vegeta said snidely. Maple jerked her head to glare at him.  
"I can kill you, Turnip Head!!"  
"You - -" Vegeta shot her an angered look.  
"I don't think you're capable of killing. I don't care how strong you are, you're just a puny little girl when it comes down to it." Piccolo said to Maple.  
"Shut up!!" Maple shouted. "I can too kill you!"  
"Goku, let her go." Piccolo ordered.  
"Are you sure?" Goku looked at him.  
"Let her go."  
"...." Goku released Maple. Maple pulled away, and stood opposite Piccolo. She watched him.  
"Come on, then. Kill me. Didn't you just say you could?" Piccolo challenged. Goku and Vegeta watched the two of them. Maple stood, staring at her opponent. Piccolo did the same.  
"......" Maple frowned, and got into her fighting stance. Piccolo remained motionless.  
"Well?" he said. "I'm waiting."  
"...." Maple relaxed, and retrieved back to her standing position. "I'm a little tired now. I'll do it tomorrow." she said.  
"No." Piccolo replied. "Do it now."  
"...... After I've built up my energy." Maple headed for the door, walking in a way that still gave her her pride. "I like to be at my best when I fight someone - even someone as weak as you." she left the room.

The three remaining bodies just stood there for a few seconds.  
"Geez, that girl has issues ^_^" Goku commented.  
"You should have killed her, Kakarotto." Vegeta told him.  
"But she's not a bad kid. I really don't think she's that much of threat. She's just a lonely girl who loved her brother."  
"She's hardly lonely. She's got two sisters." Piccolo argued.  
"Yeah, but she's still an orphan. She's not like you, Vegeta, she never even knew her parents."  
"How do you know that? She could have gone to that orphanage when she was a kid, for all you know." Vegeta replied.  
"I guess...."

~~~~~

"So how do you know this girl?" Bulma asked. They were all in the living room. Maple had stormed out of Capsule Corps. Who knows where she'd gone. Although they all knew she'd be back.  
"I met her and her sisters when I was seventeen." Vegeta began. "Nappa, Raditz and myself had been sent to purge her home planet."  
"My brother knew her?" Goku asked.  
"That's right." Vegeta nodded. "Probably fancied her, actually."  
"Huh?!" Goku's eyes widened. Vegeta smirked.   
"He fancied her and she fancied you. Geez, it's like a soap opera!" Bulma exclaimed. "Next you'll be telling me that you only met her because one of them fancied Frieza!"  
"Yep. Her little sister. Leela." Vegeta said.  
"Oh, this just get better and better." Piccolo rolled his eyes.   
"Okay, start from the beginning. You three are on their planet, what happened then?" Bulma asked.  
"I lost Nappa and Raditz. When I was on my own, I bumped in Leela. A saiyan."  
"A saiyan?!" Goku gasped.  
"A super saiyan. She did it like it was nothing." Vegeta replied.  
"What, does everyone on that planet have superstrength?" Piccolo mumbled sarcastically. "They're so strong because their mother's a billionaire." Vegeta answered. "She's famous. Ever heard of the Samedin Arena? The universe's most advanced, nigh - tech training facility is owned by her. In fact, she owns a whole city on that planet. An orphanage, clubs, restaurants, the arena. It has everything. And that's why they're so strong. They train a lot. Especially Maple. But her older sister's still stronger than her and she doesn't even train as much."  
"Her older sister?" Bulma asked.  
"Zarbon's biological sister. He and his sister were the first to go to the orphanage. I think he was about five and Silvia was ten. Samedin loved them so much she adopted them. Then, Maple came. She was eight, the same age as Zarbon. Finally, Leela came along. But she was a baby. Abandoned on that planet. She's my age."

"So Leela took you back home with her?" Goku figured.  
"I was amazed at her strength, and convinced that a super saiyan would be able to kill Frieza." Vegeta continued. "So, we found Nappa and Raditz, and waited. Frieza had given us about six hours to purge the planet. After our time was up, he came down to see where the hell we were."  
"But she wasn't strong enough." Piccolo said.  
"I don't know, she never tried to kill him." Vegeta replied. "She has this thing about fairy tale princes. He was a prince. Rich, and in her opinion, handsome. She fell in love with him at first sight and asked him to marry her. He would have refused but then he realized that he was on the planet famous for the Samedin Arena. He pretended to love her so he could meet her mother and get the blueprints for the arena. So Nappa, Raditz and I went with Frieza back to her house. She insisted that we all come. And that was where I met her sisters, and found out about Zarbon. Zarbon came, too. They had a nice little reunion." "Did Frieza get those blueprints?" Bulma asked.  
"Wait, Maple said she helped you...?" Goku said.  
"Yeah..." Vegeta mumbled. "Maple and Silvia were talking about Leela and Frieza.... She was a saiyan. A saiyan in love with a changeling. I... they gave me ideas. Saiyans and changelings can mate, believe it or not. I was afraid that Frieza would fall in love with her and, as Silvia put it, the saiyan race would be "revived."   
"Saiyans with scales and lizard tails." Goku smirked. Vegeta reddened.  
"That was exactly what she and Maple said."  
"So basically, they helped you stop Frieza from falling in love with Leela." Bulma guessed.  
"That's right. They wanted to stop him falling for her, anyway, because they didn't want to lose her to him, too. Zarbon had left them to work for Frieza. Also, Zarbon wanted to help."  
"Why?" Goku asked.  
"..... Zarbon kinda... wanted Frieza for himself..."  
"... Oh."

Piccolo leaned back in his chair.  
"This all sounds like a bad teen movie if you ask me." he said.  
"I suppose it would sound kind of stupid. Looking back on it now, it seems childish." Vegeta shook his head. "Anyway, in the end, after we'd gone to the Samedin Night Club - where Zarbon and his sisters perform - we pretty much left. Frieza didn't fall for Leela. Samedin didn't give him the blueprints he wanted, and Leela and her sisters basically just scared him away."  
"And now Maple wants to kill you." Goku mumbled. He looked at Vegeta. "How strong are her sisters? Is it worthwhile getting ready for them?"  
"Well, if Maple's that strong now and when she was thirty she was..." Vegeta seemed to be working it out. "We could take on one her sister if we both fought her together. But two of them? We're screwed. Her older sister's probably stronger than you, Kakarotto."  
"Yeah, but does she have the guts to kill anyone? That girl just seemed to fake it." Piccolo said.  
"I.... don't honestly know.... possibly..." Vegeta mumbled.  
"Wait, but how's she gonna get her sisters to come help her?" Bulma asked. "Didn't you say she crash - landed? Everything she had to communicate with is broken, right?"  
"Oh yeah, that's true..." Goku muttered. "Well, maybe we should be careful anyway."  
"She won't do anything." Piccolo stood up.  
"But it's still worth getting prepared." Goku replied.  
"I guess so. You know where to find me, anyway." Piccolo left the room.

~~~~~

Maple leaned back, her legs out in front of her and her arms holding her up. She stared up at the sunset as she lay under the sky. Earth was quite similar to her home planet, except there weren't half as many different races. The Samedin Orphanage had different races coming from all over the universe. Mostly because of its high reputation, but also because some planets didn't have orphanages because the majority of the popularity preferred to just kill any unwanted children, and because they didn't like to adopt. Maple and her siblings had all gone to Zeek for the first reason. Zarbon and Silvia had been sent to Zeek because it was a good orphanage, and Maple had been sent there because nobody seemed to have the time for her. Leela, sadly, was just abandoned. It seemed that her saiyan mother had been on vacation or something on Zeek when she'd given birth, and hadn't wanted the child.   
"Leela..." Maple mumbled. She sighed. Oh, if only Zarbon and Leela had gotten along a little better... but she hadn't had the chance to tell him.... And Silvia and Maple, they'd just taken him for granted. His death was the cruelest way to teach them that every opportunity should be taken. Maple followed that now like a religion. She believed so strongly that you should never take things for granted, never put things off 'til tomorrow or the day after or the day after. Because you never know what's round the corner. You could never have another chance.  
She lay down, staring up at the sky.   
"I'm sorry, Zarbon..." she promised. "But I'll avenge you. And you know me. I always keep my word."


	5. Piccolo First!

Piccolo's eyelids flickered. He yawned and opened his eyes to see a big green face right in front of him.   
"YAAA!!" he jumped up, eyes widened with shock. Maple burst out laughing.  
"Geez, I'm not that scary, am I?"  
"W - What are you doing here?!" Piccolo demanded.  
"I said I'd kill you, right?" Maple replied. She smirked at him. "I bet you didn't think I had the guts." she punched him in the stomach, forcing him to fall to his knees in agony. "Is that all you've got? You're pathetic!" Maple exclaimed. "Come on, get up. I want a sparing partner."  
"I thought you said you'd kill me." Piccolo replied coldly, standing up.  
"This is just a warmup." Maple insisted, getting into her fighting stance.  
"There you are making excuses again. Go home, kid." Piccolo said.  
"I am NOT a kid! I'm ever older that Vegeta!!" Maple yelled.  
"So act your age." Piccolo shot back. "Quit playing around like a child. You said you'd kill me, so why don't you stop all these baby fights and keep your word?" he challenged.  
"Oh, you asked for it." Maple threatened. "If it's a big boy's fight you want, then it's a big boy's fight you get! Hope you don't mind being beaten by a girl."  
"We'll see." Piccolo smirked. He threw the first attack, which she easily blocked. Maple started launching a series of punches at him. Piccolo did as bad a job as Vegeta at dodging them. He struggled to hold her back, but managed to get a few shots in here and there.  
"Is that the best you can do? I'm disappointed!" Maple complained. "Geez, are all nameks as weak as you are?"  
"Oh, that's original. Even your taunts are childish." Piccolo growled. He powered up to his maximum strength. Maple smirked, noticing how weak he was compared to her. Piccolo became irritated at how easily she was taking this fight. He was trying is best and she was only just starting to break a sweat. He built up his energy, and unleashed the strongest ki attack he could possibly manage. He saw Maple's eyes widen and heard her cry out as it hit her, taking her completely by surprise. Or so it seemed, anyway.

He waited for the smoke to clear, smirking.  
"Nice try, kid." he teased. He could start to see a figure forming. He waited a little more.... and gasped in shock.  
"Hey..." Maple sat down, rubbing her head. She had cuts all over her; bits of her clothes were torn; her cuts were bleeding and she breathed heavily. But she acted like it was nothing. She just sat there, catching her breath and calmly waiting for some of the pain to go as Piccolo stared at her in disbelief. That was it? A few cuts? Was that all?!   
"Arr..." Maple lifted up her head, and glared at him. "Don't take it so seriously, it's just training! That could have done some serious damage!"  
"You.... you're not hurt at all..." Piccolo choked out.  
"Of course I am!" Maple protested. She stood up. "Look at me! Geez, you didn't have to be so hard, it's not like we're fighting for real!" she sat back down. She took a few more breaths, and smiled. "There." she said. "Hm." she looked at Piccolo. "Next time don't get so stressed out. You really need to chill out a little."  
"... Hey, who asked you?!" Piccolo shot back. He was kinda embarrassed that he'd been so vicious on a training session.   
Maple reached out to him. Piccolo looked at her outstretched hand, and blinked.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Aren't you gonna help me up? I'm hurt and I need a drink." Maple replied.  
"So get a drink. You can pick yourself up." Piccolo argued.  
"I don't know this planet. You have to show me where I can get a drink."  
"You're really that dependant?" Piccolo said. "No wonder you crash - landed if you can't do things for yourself."  
"Well if that's how you're gonna feel about it." Maple stood up. "I'll get my own drink, it's no big deal." she walked away with her nose in the air. Piccolo watched her as she left. He smirked a little, without even realising it.   
"Brat."

*The Samedin Orphanage, Planet Zeek*

"Maple!" Leela tried to communicate with Maple's ship, but her efforts were failing.   
"Still no luck?" Silvia entered the room.  
"Silvia, I think something's happened to her..." Leela said in a worried tone. "She's not coming in. What if she's crashed?"  
"Come on, that's ridiculous. Let me try." Silvia replied. Leela got up so Silvia could sit down on the chair in front of the monitor and control panel. They were in the orphanage's control room. Only Samedin and her own children were allowed in there without permission. Silvia typed in the serial number for Maple's ship, and spoke into the microphone. "Maple? This isn't funny! Come in!" she ordered. There was no answer, just a buzzing sound. Silvia sighed, and tried again. "Maple! Where are you?!"  
"See!" Leela protested. "Silvia, what if something's happened to her?"  
"Don't worry, it's not like she can't protect herself." Silvia replied.   
"But maybe she IS in danger! Anego, we have to go to Earth!" Leela insisted.  
"Leela, it's not really that serious. How do you know she's in danger at all?"   
"Silvia! I'd feel so much better if we went to find her..."   
"..." Silvia let out a sigh. "Alright, then. Tell mother we're leaving."  
"Hai!"

*Earth*

"Piccolo." Maple growled, looking at her cuts. "What a moron." she took another drink from the lake, and stood up. She looked down at her torn clothes. It was mostly the bottom of her running shorts, but there was a ripped patch halfway up her thigh. And a few more scratches here and there.   
"These were the only clothes I brought with me!" she whined. She clenched her fists. "He's gonna pay! What's his problem?"  
She sat back down.   
"Guess Vegeta'll have to wait." she smirked. "First, I'll get my revenge on Piccolo!"


	6. First Kisses

Videl clutched Gohan's hand gently as they watched the figure on the monitor. It wasn't the first time they'd been here, but it was still just as amazing.   
"Well, everything seems to be fine. Your baby is growing up beautifully. If you like I can tell you the gender of the baby." the nurse offered.  
"No thanks. We want to find out when it's born." Gohan replied.  
"Alright then." the nurse replied. "You must be so excited. I bet your daughter is too, right?"  
"Mm - hm." Videl nodded cheerfully. She gazed at her husband. "Gohan... our baby's beautiful."  
"I know." Gohan replied, also smiling. He kissed her, and placed his hand on her stomach. "We're going to have two beautiful children." *Outer space*

"Mmm..." Leela looked nervously out of the space ship window. She could just about see the planet, but way off in the distance. "Earth is so far away..."  
"Just relax, sis. We'll be there in half an hour tops." Silvia replied casually. This was one of the best ships available. Comfort - wise anyway. There was a sofa on the left - hand - side of the room, which Silvia was lying on; A TV opposite it; an armchair on the right - hand - side by the window which Leela was sitting on and looking outside; another window opposite Leela; and a control panel and monitor at the front of the room. There was also a door at the back of the room which led to the toilet. The walls were a pale creamy color, and the carpet, navy blue.   
"..." Leela sighed. "I know, I know. She'll be fine. But... I still worry..."  
"Just calm down. This is Maple we're talking about. She may have her moments, but she is a sensible girl. She won't get herself into any danger." Silvia insisted.  
"Maybe you're right..."  
"Of course I'm right." Silvia looked at her. "So stop worrying, okay? Come away from that window."  
"Heh." Leela smiled. "Okay, I'll stop worrying."

*Earth*

Bulma answered the door to Capsule Corps.   
"Oh, Maple..."  
"Don't worry, I'm not here to cause trouble. Where's Vegeta?" Maple asked.  
"Why?"  
"Just tell me. I promise I won't try to kill him." Maple swore.  
"..... The gravity room." Bulma finally answered.   
"Thanks." Maple walked past her.  
"But hey, I don't want any fighting going on!" Bulma warned.  
"There won't be."  
~  
Maple entered the gravity room.  
"Vegeta!" she called.  
"Huh?!" Vegeta stopped training. He glared at her. "You again?! Come back for another fight?! Listen, I don't care what happened to your brother! Will you just quit bugging me and get l -"  
"It's not about you." Maple cut him off. Vegeta blinked.  
"Oh?" he looked at her. "Well then... what do you want?! I'm busy!"  
"Just tell me where Piccolo is. He's not in his usual spot." Maple said.  
"Piccolo? What do you want him for?"  
"Oh, nothing..." Maple replied innocently. Vegeta gave her a suspicious look.  
"Hm." he uttered. "Well, I don't know where he'd be. And to be honest, I don't care either. Was that all you wanted?"  
"Yes, thank." Maple growled, clenching her fist. "Thanks for being so helpful, you're real polite, y'know."  
"Well, I try my best." Vegeta answered back casually. Maple glared at him.  
"Funny." she mumbled. "Anyway, I don't need your help. I can find him myself!" with that, she left the room. Vegeta continued training.

~~~~~

"Geez, how can a namek be so hard to find on a planet of antennae - less humans?" Maple thought aloud as she flew above the ground and over the trees. She looked around. Hey, wait. What was that in the distance? "Hm..." she moved closer, and smiled triumphantly. "Piccolo!" she exclaimed. She gave a mischievous smirk. "Gotcha!"  
~  
Piccolo frowned. That feeling was back again. All this business with Maple had taken his mind off it, but now that he was on his own and trying to meditate, it came back to annoy him.   
He gave an angry sigh, and opened his eyes.  
"This is ridiculous." he mumbled, standing up. "This stupid emptiness is distracting me from everything!"  
"Hey!"  
"Whoa!" Piccolo gasped in surprise as Maple landed so fast in front of him, she seemed to just suddenly appear.   
"Oh, it's you." Piccolo sighed. "What do you want now?" he had one of those "I've seen it all before" tones. Maple frowned.  
"Hey, don't even start to give me that attitude!" she scolded. "I just wanna ask you something."  
"Ask me something?" Piccolo looked at her.  
"Are those the only clothes you have?" Maple asked.  
"What?!" Piccolo jumped back a little. "What kind of a stupid question is that?! What's with you?!"  
"Just tell me."  
"... Well actually, yes if you must know. So what? I don't care what you think." Piccolo answered sternly.

Hm." Maple smirked. "Just as I thought."  
"Huh?" Piccolo looked at her. "What are you - HUH?!"  
"Ha! Take that!" Maple exclaimed as she ripped a large part of his shirt off so fast he hardly saw it. Piccolo stared wide - eyed at his torn clothing. He glared at her.  
"You little brat, are you crazy or something?! What did you do that for?!" he demanded.  
"Duh." Maple pointed to the rips in her own clothes. "You did this to me," she held up the piece of material she'd just ripped off him. "I do this to you. Call it even?"  
"You - You - You're unbelievable!!" Piccolo protested. "You're well and truly unbelievable!!"  
"Ha ha!" Maple grinned. "Hm, actually, this material's kinda nice. And the color is definitely me." she wrapped it around her chin and head. "I think I'll wear it as a bonnett." she smirked. She moved it and wrapped it around her neck. "Or a scarf," she changed position again. "Or maybe a bandanna." she finally tied it around her waist. "Actually, I think I'll wear it as a belt."  
"You little - " Piccolo gasped in shock, anger and plain disbelief. "Give me that back!" he tried to grab it off her waist, but she jumped back.  
"Ah - ah - ah." Maple waved her index finger in a "no" motion in front of her face. She looked at him, and smirked. "Finders keepers."

Piccolo growled. He clenched his fists.  
"Give - me - that - BACK!!" he ordered.  
"Ha ha." Maple turned her back to him, and looked at him over her shoulder. "You gotta catch me first." she flew off.  
"Oh, I'll catch you alright." Piccolo threatened, watching her. "Little brat!" he took off after her.

Maple laughed as he pursued her. She looked over her shoulder. He was gaining on her.  
"Gotta move faster than that, big boy!" she teased, and sped on ahead. Piccolo frowned.  
"Oh, so it's a game, is it?" he growled. A smirk appeared on his face. "Alright then, kid. You asked for it!" he also sped on after her. They zipped around through the woods, over the trees. Flying over mountains and doing loop - the - loops in the sky. 

Finally, Maple saw another forest coming up ahead. She dove down, into the depths of the woods. She made sure she was going so fast that he'd definitely lose her even for a second in here. She made a sharp turn and changed direction. As planned, he went straight past her. Maple smirked, and poked her head round the corner of the tree. She expected him to have realized she wasn't in front of him, and stopped. But to her surprise, he wasn't there.   
"Huh?" she blinked. She stepped out from behind the tree, and looked around.  
"Got it!"  
"AAH!" Maple let out a short scream as he took her by surprise. Piccolo took the rest of his shirt off her waist.  
"Nice try, kid. You may be able to outfly me, but you can't outsmart me." Piccolo told her.  
"Oh, really?" Maple challenged, turning round to face him. She looked at where she'd torn part of his shirt away. Now, half of his muscular chest and a bit of his stomach was showing. She smirked.  
"You look real dumb like that."  
"And who's fault is that?" Piccolo answered back not in an unfriendly way.  
"Yours, actually." Maple reminded him, poking his nose with her index finger. "You shouldn't have made a mess of my clothes in the first place."

"What?!" Piccolo protested. "There's hardly any damage!"  
"There is too! And what if I'd been wearing a weaker material! I could've ended up almost completely naked!"  
"You're already almost completely naked." Piccolo replied.  
"What?! I am not!!" Maple argued.   
"Look at you." Piccolo pointed to her clothing. "Your legs are showing, your arms are showing, your stomach's showing..."  
"It's the fashion." Maple answered snootily.  
"Oh, is it?" Piccolo had a sarcastic tone. He smirked. "Well it suits you."  
"..." Maple gave the same smirk back to him, blushing a little. "Shut up..." she turned her back to him.  
"Hm." Piccolo folded his arms. "So, how about fight you've got your heart set on? Still want to kill me."  
"Well, that depends..." Maple turned around to face him. "You give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you up right now."  
"Sorry. Can't." Piccolo shrugged. "So go ahead. Not afraid, are you?" "What? Of you? I don't think so." Maple replied.

"Oh, really?" Piccolo challenged. "You wouldn't be afraid if I crushed you like a bug?"  
"I'd like to see you try." Maple smirked.  
"Not afraid if I jammed my fist into your throat?"  
"You'd be too slow for me."  
"Not afraid if I do this?" Maple's eyes widened as he pulled her to him and kissed her hard, but not without passion.  
As soon as she'd adjusted to his sudden outbreak did he pull away from her. Maple stared at him. He just smirked back.  
"Afraid?"  
"Not at all." Maple replied. They kissed again. Piccolo could feel her antennae against his forehead as she tilted her head up to reach him. He let her have a few seconds longer this time, and pulled away again.  
"You're good." Maple smirked. She ran her finger down the center of his chest. "Nice body, too."  
"Comes with the good kissing." Piccolo said with a smirk. Maple chuckled.

Their flirting was cut off by a loud, nearby sound.   
"Was that a spaceship?!" Piccolo exclaimed.  
"A spaceship...?" Maple mumbled. She flew up, above the trees. Piccolo followed, just as curious to see what had caused the sound. They could both see a spaceship a few meters away from the forest they were hovering above.  
"It is a spaceship." Piccolo confirmed his guesses.  
"That ship..." Maple recognized it. She saw the door of the ship open, and her face lit up when she saw who came out.  
"Silvia! Leela!" she exclaimed happily.  
"Your sisters?!" Piccolo gasped. "What are they doing here?!"  
"They must've come looking for me when I didn't contact them. It's just like Leela." Maple explained. "Hey, guys!" she flew over to them, waving. 

Silvia looked towards the sky when she heard a familiar voice calling.  
"See, Leela? There's Maple, safe and sound."  
"Huh?" Leela also looked towards the voice. She smiled, overjoyed at seeing her sister. "Maple - chan!"  
"Silvia - san. Leela - chan." Maple greeted her sisters, landed in front of them. Piccolo, unsure of what to do, followed and landed beside her.  
"Oh, Maple! I was getting a little worried, where were you?" Leela asked.  
"My ship crash - landed and the control panel and radio broke. That's why I couldn't get in touch with you guys." Maple told her. "But don't worry, I'm fine."  
"Mm, so I see." Silvia said, eying up Piccolo. "And has this handsome hunk been taking care of you?" she noticed the rip in his shirt. "Oh, we didn't interrupt anything, did we?"  
"Huh - uh..." Piccolo and Maple both went bright red, and turned away shyly.   
"Hey, are you a friend of my sister's?" Leela asked Piccolo. "What's your name?"  
"Uh - no. Not exactly. I mean.... I gotta go. Training." Piccolo flew off, completely embarrassed.

Silvia watched him leave.  
"You picked a good one there, little sis. Where'd you meet him? Not a friend of Vegeta's, is he?"  
"Not exactly. He's on the same side as Vegeta, but I don't think they're really "friends"." Maple replied.  
"He seems kinda shy. What's his name?" Leela asked.  
"His name is Piccolo. He's not that shy," Maple frowned at Silvia. "_You_ just completely embarrassed us!"  
"Well, can you explain why his shirt is ripped without making it sound like there's something going on?" Silvia asked.  
"It's not like that.... I mean..." Maple mumbled, reddening slightly. She looked at Silvia. "Hey, it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything."  
"Hey, as long as he's yours it doesn't matter what he is." Silvia replied.  
"Ah, you know what I mean, Silvia! There's nothing between us, okay?"  
"Okay, I believe you." all three of them knew Silvia wasn't convinced. But she'd just agreed to leave it at that.  
"So, what's been happening on Earth?" Leela asked. Her face lit up. "Ah, have you heard anything about Prince Frieza?! How is he?! Is he still single? Hey, maybe now that I'm older he'll marry me!"  
"Oh...." Maple looked at the ground. "... Sorry to tell you, Leela.... but.... Frieza died shortly after Zarbon..."  
"What?!" Leela gasped. "NO!!!" she burst into tears. "Frieza!!"  
"Can't say I'm disappointed...." Silvia mumbled.   
"Oh, Silvia! How can you be so cruel?! He was my love! My prince!" Leela wailed.  
".... Come on... you don't need him...." Silvia softened her tone. Maple gave her saiyan sister a sympathetic look.  
"Leela..."

~~~~~

"Hey, Piccolo!" Gohan called.   
"Huh?" Piccolo looked around. "Oh, Gohan. Hi."  
"Hey, I've been looking all over for you! Where've you been?" Gohan asked innocently, approaching him.  
"Nowhere!" Piccolo protested, reddening slightly.  
"Piccolo, are you okay?" Gohan looked at him.  
"Uh, yeah, sure. Fine. What's up, kid?" Piccolo asked.  
"Take a look at this!" Gohan held a photograph out in front of him. Piccolo looked at it. It looked like something off Aliens.  
"Uh.... that's your baby, right?" he tried to sound a little enthusiastic, even though the photo didn't really work for him.  
"Yeah. Hey, just think about it, Piccolo. In eight months this'll be a full - grown baby and ready to be born!" Gohan beamed.  
"Yeah, that's great. But it looks exactly the same as your first kid." Piccolo said.  
"Huh? No it doesn't. This one's totally different!" Gohan exclaimed. He pointed to the photo. "See, Pan didn't have this little marking here. And her arms were a slightly different shape. Oh yeah, and -"  
"Okay, okay, I get it. Congratulations." Piccolo shut him up.   
"Hey, have you see Trunks and Goten about? They haven't seen it yet." Gohan asked.  
"No, sorry. I... er... haven't see anyone today."  
"Oh, too bad. Ah well. They've gotta be around somewhere. See ya!"  
"Yeah... see ya, kid."


	7. Let's Shop 'til we Drop!

Piccolo sat topless with his legs crossed, sewing the patch of material that Maple had kindly given back to him back onto his shirt. Stupid kid. Why did she have to rip his clothes up? It was a pain in the arse sewing them back together. He frowned. Geez, how bright was the sun?! The summer days weren't usually this hot. Almost done, though. Maybe he'd go for a swim in the lake later on just to cool down - and get a drink. Another half hour and he'd be dead of thirst. That was one annoying thing about being a namek. They dehydrated much quicker than saiyans or humans. Actually, probably quicker than most, if not all races.   
"Heya!!"  
"Huh?!" Piccolo gasped as a familiar and annoying voice greeted him. He glared at Maple. "Do you ALWAYS have to appear out of nowhere and shout like that?!"  
"Geez, what's bugging you? Are you always this cranky when it's hot?" Maple asked.   
"Hm." Piccolo turned back to his shirt.  
"What are you doing?" Maple asked innocently.  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm repairing my shirt! The one that you ripped up?" Piccolo growled.  
"Hey, don't get so stressed out! I was just asking." Maple protested. "Anyway, what's gotten into you? You weren't like this yesterday."  
"Nothing!" Piccolo snapped. "I'm just a little hot, that's all!"  
"Hey, you're sewing?" Maple noticed. "I didn't know you could sew."  
"Can't you?" Piccolo replied, not angrily this time.   
"Nu - uh." Maple shook her head. "My mother and my sisters can, but not me. Is it hard?"  
"Not really once you get used to it." Piccolo answered.  
"Can you teach me?"  
"Huh?" Piccolo looked at her.  
"Well? Can you?" Maple challenged.  
"... Yeah, sure." Piccolo shrugged. "I'll do it slowly, you just watch me."

Maple paid close attention as Piccolo sewed. Actually, it seemed pretty simple.  
"Can I try?" she asked.  
"I guess. Be careful with it." Piccolo said, handing it to her.  
"I'm not a child!" Maple frowned angrily. "Humph!" she turned away and started to sew. Piccolo smirked a little. It was always fun teasing her because she got annoyed so easily. Especially if you called her a kid.  
"Hey, let me see how you're doing." he instructed. Maple turned back round to show him.  
"Okay?" she asked. Piccolo looked at the shirt. It was quite impressive, actually. For someone who'd never done it before.   
"Pretty good." he nodded.  
"It's at the end. How do I finish it off?" Maple said.  
"Oh, right. Give it to me." Piccolo replied. She handed it to him, and watched as he tied up all the loose ends and snapped the excess thread off.  
"There." Piccolo put the shirt back on. He stood up. "Ah, I need a drink before I melt!"  
"Y'know, you should have plenty of water on a hot day. It's not healthy to go without - especially for a namek, you should know that." Maple lectured, also standing up.  
"Since when were you an expert on health and safety? What are you, a doctor?" Piccolo answered back but not in a nasty tone.  
"I'm just trying to warn you." Maple frowned.  
"Heh heh. Yeah, I know." Piccolo waved a hand. He flew off, smirking because he knew how she'd react.  
"Hey!" Maple protested as she watched him leave. "Where are you going?! Wait for me!!" she flew after him.

~~~

"Where's Maple?" Leela asked, having just woken up. She, Maple and Silvia had spent the night in their ship. Leela lay on the Sofa and Silvia sat on the armchair.  
"How should I know?" Silvia shrugged. She smirked. "Probably gone to finish off her "training" session with loverboy."  
"Silvia, you're so cruel! Why do you have to tease her about it?" Leela scolded, sitting up.  
"Ah, she knows I'm only joking." Silvia replied. "Anyway, I hope she does stick it out with him. He's a good catch."  
"But you've only met him once!" Leela protested.  
"Imoto, haven't I ever told you that I'm an excellent judge of character when it comes to men." Silvia said.  
"You've never told me." Leela shook her head. "Ah, but I suppose I should've guessed as much."  
"What's THAT supposed to mean?!" Silvia demanded, turning round in the armchair to look at Leela.  
"Nothing." Leela chuckled.  
".... Hm." Silvia turned back round. "Well, do you want to go look for her? Actually, I think I'll do some exploring." she stood up, and looked at Leela. "Fancy coming along, sis?" "No... it's okay..." Leela mumbled. "I think I'll just stay here for a while."  
"Hey, you're not still thinking about that Frieza are you?" Silvia asked.  
"......" Leela sighed. "I can't help it... Silvia, what will I do? We were supposed to get married and be together always! Now that dream is shattered and it's only years later that I've even found out..."  
"What was so special about him anyway? There ARE other princes." Silvia insisted.  
"But none like Frieza..."  
"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Silvia offered. Leela shook her head.  
"No." she looked at Silvia and smiled at her. "I'll be fine. You go explore if you want to, okay?"  
".... Well, I won't be long." Silvia said. She left the ship.

~~~

"Do you live out here?" Maple asked, floating on the water's surface with her hands behind her head. She kicked the water gently, pushing herself across the lake.  
"Yeah." Piccolo replied. He was lying on the grass beside the lake, also with his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed. "What's wrong with that?"   
"What if there's a storm? Or if it's winter? Don't you get cold sleeping outside?" Maple questioned.  
"Well, duh. I take shelter. There's loads of caves around here." Piccolo answered, opening his eyes.  
"Do you eat?"  
"No, not really. I don't bother with it. I've only eaten a few fish in my entire life." Piccolo told her. He closed his eyes again.  
"I don't eat much." Maple kicked the water again. "I have dinner with the family just because it's the custom, but I don't bother with lunch or breakfast. I drink a lot, though." "Water?"  
"Or juice. But it's usually water."  
"You mean the kind of juice you dilute?" Piccolo asked.  
"Mm - hm." Maple looked at him. He had his eyes closed. She smirked, and dove under the water. 

Piccolo looked at the water's surface to see what that splash was. He couldn't see her and the sun was shining on the water so he couldn't see below the surface. Ah well. She'd obviously dived down. It didn't bother him. He turned his head back towards the sky, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, two hands shot out of the water and grabbed hold of him. Piccolo cried out as the creature pulled him into the water.  
"Aw, God - - MAPLE!!" Piccolo exclaimed angrily as he stuck his head out of the water. He spat out a load of water that had gone into his mouth and sucked up a bit of air. He could hear Maple's laughter. He turned around, and saw her a few feet away from him, laughing.   
"That wasn't funny!" he growled.  
"Was too!" Maple smirked.   
"Grrr..." Piccolo climbed out of the lake. He squeezed his clothing to get rid of some of the water it had soaked up. "These'll take ages to dry!"  
"Big deal, you're not going anywhere." Maple shrugged, returning to her floating position.  
"But I don't have a change of clothes! How am I supposed to train when my clothes are soaking wet?!" Piccolo protested. _"Guess I'll have to manage.... what a brat!"_  
"So take 'em off. After all, nameks are asexual. It's not like you've got anything to hide." "Maple!!" Piccolo went bright red. Maple smirked.   
"Geez, the things you say!" Piccolo shook his head. He took his soaked shirt off, but refused to part with his trousers. 

Maple rolled her eyes.   
"Fine then. Why don't you just do what Frieza did? Wear underwear and armor?"  
"Because I'm not like Frieza." Piccolo replied. He smirked. "I'm not pink and gay."  
Maple laughed.  
"Hey, does he have other forms as well? I heard he did."  
"Yeah, he's got four. I thought you'd met him?" Piccolo replied.  
"I have, but briefly. He didn't transform." Maple told him.  
"Oh. Well, in his second he's tall and his face is slightly different; in his third his head is big and he's got the face of a frog," Maple laughed at him. Piccolo smirked, and continued. "And in his fourth he's got pretty much the same face as his first except he his helmet isn't as big and he doesn't have horns. And he's completely white except for bits of his armor. He's got two black lines running down his face, too. Oh - and he doesn't wear clothes."  
"None at all? But I though he was a -"  
"There's nothing in that form." Piccolo said.  
"That must be weird... maybe it's hidden somewhere..." Maple mumbled.  
"Whatever." Piccolo shrugged. "It's not something I usually think about."  
"I guess not ^_^" Maple looked at him. "Come swim with me."  
"...." Piccolo lay back down on the grass.   
"Fine, then." Maple sighed.  
Piccolo smirked, and shifted his eyes towards her. She floated around on the surface of the water with her eyes closed. He sat up, and waited for her to come past him. She floated past, kicking the water gently to make herself move. She still had her eyes closed, enjoying the sun.   
Piccolo waited a little more, and dove in! Maple let out a scream as he grabbed her feet, pulling her down under the water. He let go instantly so she could go back up for air.

Maple gasped for air as she stuck her head above the water's surface and began to cough up the water she'd taken in. Now she could hear his laughing. She turned around and saw him smirking at her.  
"You!" she yelled with a smirk.   
"Hey!" Piccolo held up his hands in a "don't shoot" sign as she hit him playfully. He chuckled.  
"Come here."  
Maple let out a small, happy cry as he suddenly pulled her against him. He held her there and kissed her.  
"Brat." he teased.  
"Don't CALL ME THAT!!"

~~~~~

Vegeta went to answer the door. Where was that woman, anyway?! She'd left over an hour ago! He wouldn't mind but she only went out to get some bread.  
His jaw almost dropped when he saw who it was.  
"Surprise, surprise!" Silvia greeted him enthusiastically. Vegeta backed up a little as she entered Capsule Corps. "Hey, Vegeta!" she beamed, putting her arm around his shoulders. "Long time no see, right?"  
"You -"  
"So, what's been happening to you?" Silvia asked. Her happy tone suddenly turned into an angry growl as she got the next sentance out. "Apart from killing my little brother! Outside, NOW!" she pushed him out of the doorway and followed him out.  
Vegeta caught his balance and turned around. He glared at her.  
"Is your sister here, too?! So I suppose you want to kill me...?"  
"Well, that was the plan." Silvia replied. "But first, I need a favor."

"A favor?" Vegeta looked at her, surprised.  
"Leela's just found out about Frieza's death and she's devastated." Silvia began.  
"So what? He was a bastard anyway." Vegeta shrugged.  
"Well, that's one thing we can agree on." Silvia mumbled. "Maple and I aren't exactly disappointed. Actually, good riddance to him." she sighed. "But even so, Leela's my sister and I don't want to see her upset."  
"So...? What does that have to do with me?" Vegeta asked.  
"So..." Silvia smirked. "I thought maybe she'd forget about him if she found someone to take her find off him..." she put her arm around him again and leaned against him. "Oh, I don't know..." she circled a small part of his chest with her fingernail. "A prince, perhaps?" she moved her hand and ran it through his hair. "With dark hair..." her hand came down to stroke his face. "A handsome face... and maybe even a saiyan prince. After all, she _ is _a saiyan."  
"Oooooh, no!" Vegeta pulled away. "No way! I am NOT going through that again!"  
Silvia turned away, her back to him.   
"Well, if you don't want to I could always kill you now. What's your friend Goku's number?" she asked, examining her nails casually.  
"KAKAROTTO?! You're gonna pass HIM off as a prince?!" Vegeta protested.  
"Why not?" Silvia shrugged. "He's charming and handsome, so I've heard. She'll fall for him easily. Plus, it means I'll kill you sooner and can get off this planet."  
"You couldn't kill me." Vegeta challenged.  
"Hm." Silvia uttered a small laugh. She turned around to face him. "Darling, I'm stronger than you and Goku combined. I don't think disposing of _ you _ will be much of a problem - unless I break a nail." she smirked.  
"But -"  
"Mm?" Silvia asked. She looked at him. "Tell you what, if you do this for my sister, I might be persuaded to let you and your family go."

"Huh?!" Vegeta gasped. "You never said anything about my family! What have they got to do with anything?!"  
"Well to be honest, you're part of a package deal." Silvia admitted.  
"Oh, great -_-" Vegeta mumbled. He shook his head. "Silvia, even if I did agree, what am I going to tell my wife?! I can't exactly say "By the way, I'm going out with a hot saiyan girl and I'm hoping she'll fall in love with me."  
"You don't need to tell her anything." Silvia replied. "It'll just be one date, I'm not asking you to have a passionate affair and sleep with her. Your wife need never find out." "But..." Vegeta mumbled.  
"Oh, come on, Vegeta! Silvia urged. "For old time's sake? Then I'll leave you all in peace."  
".... How do I know I can trust you?" Vegeta asked.  
"Would I lie to you?" Silvia insisted.  
"Hmm..." Vegeta looked at her. "......" he sighed. "Fine... I'll do it - but not for Leela! I just don't what you killing everyone."  
"Well, what do you know? Vegeta's got a heart!" Silvia exclaimed.  
"Grrr..." Vegeta glared at her, and growled.  
"My, how you've changed since you were a teenager," Silvia continued. "So you've managed to stick with a girl for more than one night? She must be someone special."  
"We get along..." Vegeta mumbled. "Just tell me a time and a place."  
"Sure, but first, we need to go shopping for some new clothes." Silvia replied.  
"Yeah, I wasn't gonna say anything but that dress looks kinda old." Vegeta agreed. Silvia's face went red with anger.   
"I meant for you, baka!!" she yelled.  
"Oh ^_^" Vegeta said. "Well what's wrong with this?"  
"Well, you don't really look much like a prince." Silvia told him. "In fact, no offence sweetie, but if I saw you I'd think you'd just been let out of prison."  
"HUH?!" Vegeta protested.  
"Come on, we haven't got all day." Silvia took his hand. "Let's shop 'til we drop!"  
"Great -_-"


	8. Double Date

"Perfect!" Silvia exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "You look fabulous! Any girl would dream of being carried away by a handsome prince like you!"   
"I look like an idiot -_-" Vegeta mumbled.  
"Did you even look in the mirror?" Silvia challenged.   
"Of course not! I don't even want to LOOK at myself in these clothes!" Vegeta growled.  
"Come on, get it." she pushed him back into the change room cubicle and followed him, smiling innocently at the man watching.  
"It's okay, we're friends." she said. She closed the door.

"Now," she grabbed Vegeta's shoulders and turned him around to face the mirror. "Look!"  
"ARGH!!" Vegeta screamed. "I - I look..."  
He wore a blue jacket that wasn't fastened up. The edges were lines with yellow silk and there were two yellow buttons on the left - hand - side of it. The cuffs were white and puffy, and from there to a little after his wrist were separate pieces of clothing that slipped on past his hands. The bottoms of this clothing were lined with the same yellow silk. Because his jacket was open, you could see that he wore a white cravat over a yellow waistcoat. The cravat had a jewel on it. An emerald on a golden oval - shaped plate. The inside of the jacket was a pale yellow, close to cream. Underneath a bit of the waistcoat was the top of his trousers. They were black with, again, yellow strips, that ran down the outside of his legs, stopping almost on the bottom of his trousers. On his feet were blue shoes that slipped on and looked expensive.  
"You look handsome." Silvia commented.  
"Are you crazy?!" he exclaimed, staring at her in disbelief. "I look like a puff!!"  
"All fairy tale princes look like puffs, honey." Silvia replied. "Come on, let's pay for these - and we need to teach you some manners."  
What's wrong with my manners?!" Vegeta demanded.  
"Uh! I'll explain later, you just hurry up and get changed." Silvia said, and left the cubicle. Vegeta started to undress quickly, desperate to get out of those stupid clothes!

~~~

"Okay, now...." Silvia started to look around at the other shops.  
"What are you looking for?" Vegeta questioned.  
"Ah, perfect!" Silvia smiled. She looked at him, and beckoned for him to follow. "Come on, Romeo."  
"Don't call me that." Vegeta growled angrily, and followed her. They ended up outside a shop on the other side of the street. Vegeta looked up at the sign above the door.  
"A restaurant?! What are we doing here?!"  
"Really? I'm surprised someone with as big an appetite as you doesn't know what you do in a restaurant." Silvia replied.  
"I KNOW what a restaurant is!" Vegeta snapped. "But why did you bring me to one?!"  
"Well, your speech needs work and something tells me your table manners could do with being brushed up a bit. This is the perfect place to train."  
"But I -"  
"I won't hear it, Vegeta!" Silvia grabbed his shoulder. "Come on!"  
"DAMMIT!!"

~~~

Silvia and Vegeta stopped outside Capsule Corps after a long meal. Most of which had been pretty pointless because Vegeta had proven to be extremely had to train, mostly out of stubbornness. But, he'd have to do.  
"You wait here and come and pick Leela up at about eight o' clock, okay? You know where our ship is, right?" Silvia instructed.  
"Does Leela even KNOW we're going out?" Vegeta asked.  
"Don't worry, I'll talk to her. But either way, come round. One look at you all dressed up and she'll agree there and then." Silvia insisted.  
"... Listen, if my wife finds out about this -"  
"Oh, how's she gonna find out?" Silvia rolled her eyes. "Listen, don't worry so much. Just tell her you're going out if you need to say anything. Don't you go out for a drink sometimes?"  
"Not that she's aware of..." Vegeta mumbled.  
"Oh, well tell her you're going to train or something! Surely you can think of one excuse!" Silvia protested.   
"... Just don't screw this all up, okay?" Vegeta growled. "Tell Leela I'll see her later." he went inside.   
"Hm." Silvia chuckled, and headed back home.

*that evening, five past eight*

Silvia looked out of the window nervously.   
_"Oh, geez. He hasn't chickened out, has he?"_ she smirked. _"Maybe his misuses found him out... Perhaps he's in danger."_  
"He's late. It must be a sign." Leela confirmed. "Vegeta and I are not meant for each other."  
"Don't be so ridiculous!" Silvia frowned. She looked at Leela. "Come on, sis! He'll be here. Just be a little patient."  
"But Silvia, I don't know if I even want to go on this date..." Leela mumbled.  
"Well what harm can it do? At least go for the first five minutes. You might enjoy it." Silvia persuaded.  
"Okay... but I can't promise anything." Leela sighed. "Frieza was really special..."  
"In more ways than one..." Maple smirked, remembering what Piccolo had told her.  
"What?" Leela looked at her innocently.  
"Oh, nothing ^_^" Maple assured her. She had been suspicious when she'd found out that Leela's date was with Vegeta, because she couldn't help but remember that woman Vegeta lived with. But she and Silvia had talked, and Maple was keeping quiet about Bulma just because Vegeta might be able to cheer Leela up a little. But Leela didn't know he was married. 

There was a knock on the door. Leela gasped.  
"Silvia, could you answer that please? And, um, if it's Vegeta tell him I'm not feeling too good -"  
"I'll say nothing of the sort." Silvia walked over to the door. She grabbed the handle, and looked over her shoulder at Leela. "Leela, you're going on this date."  
Leela looked at the ground, and Silvia turned back to the door and opened it.   
"Huh?" she was surprised to see the man standing there. Surprised, and amused.   
"Er.... hi..." the man mumbled. He'd been hoping for anyone except Silvia to answer.  
"Well hi there." Silvia smirked, leaning against the doorway. "I suppose you want my sister?"  
".... Yeah..." he reddened.  
"Hm." still smirking a little and loving every second, Silvia looked over her shoulder. "Oh, Juliet!" she called.  
"Vegeta?" Leela looked up.  
"_ Green _ Juliet."  
"Huh?" Maple was surprised.  
"Mm - hm." Silvia nodded. She stepped to the side, allowing Maple to see Piccolo standing in the doorway. "Your Romeo awaits."  
Piccolo turned red at this, and looked away, embarrassed.  
"Oh, Piccolo!" Maple reddened. "Um, just a sec!" she ran off to the back room and closed the door.  
"Mmm, dressing up for you, is she? You must be something special." Silvia said to Piccolo.  
"Really?" Piccolo looked at her.  
"Well, of course! Haven't you noticed?" Silvia asked.   
"I didn't think she was serious about me..." Piccolo admitted.  
"Piccolo, do you want to come in?" Leela offered.  
"No, it's okay -"  
"Oh, you must!" Silvia insisted, pulling him inside. 

Piccolo stood, kinda nervous.  
_"Come on, Maple! Let's get outta here!"_  
"Oh, I think it's so cute that Maple's found someone ~*~" Leela smiled.  
"I didn't think I was anyone special..." Piccolo shrugged.  
"Well," Silvia wrapped her arms around his. "If she doesn't want you, I'll certainly have you." she smirked.  
"Huh - -" Piccolo reddened, and tensed up at her touch.   
"Silvia! Stop it!" Leela scolded.  
"What? It's a compliment." Silvia said. She returned to Piccolo. "Well, you've certainly passed my test. You're certainly good enough for my sister - and it's not easy for me to say that."  
"Yeah, thanks, I guess. But could you let go of me now?" Piccolo replied.  
"Hm." Silvia smirked at him. "Shy, are we? Oh well. The looks make up for that. I can see Maple's gonna have to watch out. A handsome, well - built guy like you must have hundreds of girls just waiting to sink their teeth into him, right?"  
"Uh..." Piccolo went even redder. He pulled his arm away from her.   
"Silvia! Stop it!" Leela frowned. Silvia chuckled.  
"Lighten up, he knows I'm only teasing." she put her arm around Piccolo. "Right?"  
"Ar -"  
"I'm ready!" Maple announced, coming out of the bathroom.  
"It's about time!" Piccolo sighed in relief. "Come on, let's go!"

There was another knock at the door.  
"Huh? What now?" Piccolo questioned.  
"It's Vegeta!" Leela gasped.  
"I'll get it." Silvia released Piccolo, seeming to lose interest, and headed for the door.  
"Vegeta?" Piccolo frowned.  
"Leela's date." Maple said.  
"But isn't he -"  
"Well well well, don't we look handsome?" Silvia greeted him when she answered the door. "Yeah, yeah, let's just -" Vegeta froze when he saw Piccolo. "P - Piccolo?! What are YOU doing here?!"  
"Vegeta?" Piccolo looked at him. "Likewise!" he smirked. "And why are you dressed like that?" he started to laugh. Vegeta reddened, then noticed that he was standing pretty close to Maple. He smirked. "Oh, so that's where she's been? I never thought you were the romantic type."  
"Huh - -" Piccolo reddened. "Ahhh, this isn't what it looks like!"  
"No, it's better." Silvia smirked. "Two handsome guys under one roof." she looked at her sisters. "None of you mind sharing, right?"  
"Silvia!!" Maple and Leela both cried out, reddening. Vegeta shook his head. He looked at Piccolo.  
"Listen, I won't tell anyone about you and Maple if you don't tell anyone about this outfit - and Leela."  
"Done." Piccolo agreed. Vegeta looked at Leela.  
"You coming, then?"  
"Um...."  
"Go on." Silvia warned.  
"... Yeah... okay." Leela agreed. She got up from the sofa, and stepped towards him. She gazed at him. He looked....  
"Wow..." she gasped. "Hey, you look nice..."  
"An understatement. He's gorgeous, sis. And YOU'RE gonna have a good time!" Silvia replied.  
"Shall we go?" Leela said.  
"Sure. Come on." Vegeta mumbled. He and Leela left.

Maple looked at Piccolo.  
"Hey, where are we going?"  
"I'll tell you in a minute. Just follow me, okay?" Piccolo told her.  
"Okay..." Maple looked at Silvia. "Are you gonna be okay on your own?"  
"Of course. I wouldn't want to spoil your fun now, would I?" Silvia flapped her hands, urging them to go. "Run along now."  
"Okay ^_^ See ya, sis."  
"Bye!"


	9. Moonlight

"Piccolo, where are you taking me?" Maple demanded. "Come on!"   
"Will you just be patient?!" Piccolo frowned. "Anyway, we're almost there."  
Maple sighed, and continued following him.

They flew for a minute or two more, and Piccolo started to slow down.  
"Here." he said, landing on the ground.  
"Here?" Maple landed beside him. She started to look around.  
"Yep." Piccolo nodded. He looked at her. "Don't look around yet. First, close your eyes."  
"Oh, come on, Piccolo!" Maple whined.  
"Just do it." Piccolo ordered.  
"...." Maple sighed. "Fine, then!" she closed her eyes."But this better be good."   
"Yeah, yeah. Just quit your whining." Piccolo replied. He put his hands on her shoulders. "This way - and DON'T open your eyes!" he started to lead her.  
"Piccolo, where am I going?" Maple asked.  
"Hang on. Geez, can't you be patient for just a second?"  
"Um... is that a trick question?" Maple smirked.  
"Hm." Piccolo cracked a small smile at her reply. He watched her feet, making sure she didn't step over the edge of the cliff. Yes, they were on a cliff. A few metres behind them was a forest, but he had no interest in that right now.  
"Okay," Piccolo pulled her back a little, telling her to stop. "Now you can either sit down or stay standing."  
"If I stay standing, can I open my eyes now?" Maple asked.   
"Heh." Piccolo chuckled. "Go on, then. Open your eyes."  
"Finally!" Maple opened her eyes, and gasped at what she saw.

The moon was out. The sky was filled with stars that shone like diamonds. The sea stretched out for miles, so far that she couldn't see the end of it. It seemed to go on forever. It glowed in the moonlight, like an endless silver road into the heavens that hid behind the clear, beautiful night sky. She looked down at the ground below the cliff.  
"Is that...?"  
"Yep." Piccolo nodded. "That's the beach. Vegeta mentioned there weren't many beaches on your planet. You've never seen one, right?"  
"... Not like this..." Maple mumbled. She sat down, her legs hanging over the cliff edge. "Piccolo..." she looked up at him. "This is amazing! Thank you so much for bringing me here!"  
"I thought I'd bring you at night. I think it looks better in moonlight." Piccolo told her, sitting down beside her. He looked at her. "So you've been to a beach before?"  
"... Well... not exactly..." Maple mumbled. "I was gonna..."  
"So why didn't you?" Piccolo shrugged.  
".... Zarbon was gonna come visit us... a month after his death.... he should've come home for a fortnight..." Maple replied. "All five of us - mom included - were going to go to the beach. Make a day of it. It'd be the first time for my sisters and I. And Zarbon."  
".... Right... Sorry...." Piccolo looked at Maple. "But... he was still our enemy. We all had families - most of which were destroyed in some way or another by Frieza and your brother."  
"..." Maple sighed. "I know, I know. But... it's just so hard to imagine Zarbon as a killer. He was always so nice to us. Especially me. He wasn't just my brother. He was my best friend."  
"Well I can't say I know what that feels like." Piccolo admitted. "I don't have a brother, for a start."  
"Oh, you're an only child?" Maple asked. Piccolo nodded.  
"Who's your parent? Do you call them your father or your mother?"  
"Apparently, he was a male namek." Piccolo answered. "But I dunno." he lay down, his hands behind his head.

Maple looked at him.  
"Huh? What do you mean you don't know?"  
"I never met him. He died before I was born. The last thing he did was spit out that egg." Piccolo told her.  
"Really? You've never had any family at all? Not even adoptive parents?"  
"Why, do I look like I need looking after? I could take care of myself." Piccolo told her. He noticed the expression on his face, and smirked. "What, you don't feel sorry for me, do you?"  
"But... I think it's kinda sad that you've always been alone..." Maple said.  
"Not always alone. I guess Goku and I are in the "friend" zone if you have to say that. I know his family, too. I taught his eldest son a lot of what he knows." Piccolo replied.  
"But... you were alone as a child. I could never do that." Maple told him.   
"Really?" Piccolo sat up. He looked at her. "What's so bad about being independent?"  
"Nothing. But, I don't think I could stand to be unloved. Not as a kid, anyway. I think all children need someone to call their family." Maple insisted.  
"Then I guess it's different for nameks. Because I didn't mind." Piccolo shrugged.  
"Not all nameks... because I know I certainly wouldn't like it." Maple added.  
"You really love your family, don't you?" Piccolo asked.  
"Mm - hm." Maple nodded. She smirked. "Although Silvia can bug me sometimes, and when Leela does her talks about fairy tales it drives me mad," she chuckled. "I still love them. We all feel that way...." she sighed. "Even Leela..."  
"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.  
"Oh, her and Zarbon never really got on. He was jealous of her because she stole his place as the star at the Samedin Night Club. She was a really cute kid. The audience loved her." Maple explained. "But Zarbon sure didn't. He hated her for it. Y'know, I think that's why he left to work for Frieza. He always said it was because it was a good job, but we didn't really believe him."  
"He'd leave home just because he was jealous of his sister? Seems pretty childish." Piccolo commented.  
"Well, that was Zarbon." Maple replied. "Besides, he was still quite young. He was eighteen. Okay, an adult, but he was probably only about fourteen in human years."

She shook her head.  
"But y'know, even when Zarbon was mean to her Leela still loved him. In fact, she wanted to be just like him. She adored him, he was like a role model to her."  
"I didn't think they were that close. She and Silvia don't seem to like him as much as you do." Piccolo said, lying back down again.  
"Well, Silvia has this tendency to not let things get to her. We all loved Zarbon, and we were all sad when he died. But we're all very different. It's just the way we are." Maple shrugged. "But... when Zarbon was gonna come round... he and Leela were also gonna try to get along. I mean, we were all adults. It was silly to fall out over some stupid show." she looked at the ground. "... But he never came... and Leela never had the chance to tell him how much she loved him. How much she wanted to be like him... I think that part's the worst..."  
"But..." Piccolo sat up. He avoided her eyes as he said spoke, nervous enough as it was. "Maybe... his death was meant to be... and maybe you weren't meant to find out where Vegeta lived until now..."  
"Piccolo?" Maple looked at him, shocked. "How can you say that?! His death was meant to be?! What do you mean?!"  
"Maple... I'm not usually a strong believer in fate, but..." Piccolo still avoided her. "... If he hadn't died... and if it hadn't taken you so long to find Vegeta... we would never have met..."   
"Piccolo...?" Maple stared at him.  
"Silvia said you were serious about me -"  
"SILVIA?!?!" Maple yelled. "That little - she has NO right to say that!! That is PERSONAL information!!" she turned red instantly. "Uh... Piccolo... I - um..."  
"Hey, relax." Piccolo let himself look at her, he was smirking a little. "It doesn't matter." 

He turned away again. "Actually, it'll make it easier for me. Because if I know you feel like that too, it'll be easier for me to say..." he trailed off.  
"Piccolo?" Maple looked at him. "What?" she asked. "What do you wanna say?"  
"Maple...." Piccolo raised his head to speak to her face. "Silvia... meant you love me, right...?"  
"....." Maple reddened, and turned away. "She shouldn't have told you that." she frowned.  
"No, it's okay..." Piccolo began. "Because...." he reddened, too. "I... uhhh..."  
"Mm?" Maple turned her head to look at him.  
"I....." Piccolo gazed into her eyes. Maple stared back, awaiting the rest of the sentance. "I..." Piccolo said. "...." he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her. Maple gasped in surprise as he did. Piccolo pulled away, blushing.  
"Sorry. Just a little nervous ^_^;" he mumbled.  
"It's okay ^_^" Maple smiled. Piccolo cleared his throat.  
"Maple." he took her hands in his. Maple gazed into his deep, black eyes.   
"Yes..? Piccolo...?" she whispered.  
"... I'm in love with you."


	10. Goodnight, Brat

Leela looked around in amazement at where Vegeta had brought her. It was a restaurant. A beautiful one. The walls were a luxurious scarlet. The tablecloths, a nice cream colour. The bar looked as if it was polished at least twice a day, and in the centre of each table was a small vase with a tiny rose in it. And to top it all off, there was a band in the corner of the room.   
"Vegeta..." she gasped. She turned to look at him. "This place is beautiful!"  
"Uh.... I thought you'd like it." Vegeta mumbled. Actually, Silvia had told him she'd like it. It was where they'd come earlier that day. Silvia had given the manager a bit of cash to "help" him forget Vegeta's face. Just so nobody would screw it up for him. Leela would never know about Vegeta's meeting with her sister.  
"Good evening," a waiter greeted them. "May I take your names, please?"  
"Yeah - uh - Mioka." Vegeta answered.   
"My surname?" Leela said.  
"Well, saiyans don't have surnames. So when I booked I used yours." Vegeta told her. Actually, he was only using it because if he said "Briefs" she'd figure out that he was already married.  
"Oh yeah, I think I remember you telling me the last time we met..." Leela mumbled.  
"Ah, here it is." the waiter found their names on the sheet of paper he carried with him. He smiled at them. "Right this way, please."

~~~~~

Bulma knocked on the gravity room door. There was no answer.  
_"Funny. He said he was going to train..."_ maybe he just hadn't heard. She opened the door a little, and looked inside. Huh? She opened the door all the way and entered the room. The gravity was off - and he wasn't there!  
"Vegeta?" she left the room. "Vegeta!" she called.   
"Mom?" Bulma turned her heard to see Bra standing there.  
"Bra, have you seen your father?" Bulma asked.  
"I thought he went to train. Isn't he in the gravity chamber?" Bra replied.   
"No." Bulma shook her head. "That's what I thought..."  
"Maybe he's just gone out." Bra shrugged.  
"Yeah... maybe..." Bulma mumbled. "I'm gonna go look for him. Stay here."

~~~~~

Vegeta ate his food carefully, remembering everything Silvia had told him about table manners. Although he really didn't think he needed them. Leela didn't seem to mind either way.  
"Vegeta," Vegeta looked at her instantly.  
"Yeah - Yes?" he asked.  
"What made you want to come out with me?" Leela questioned.  
"Your sister." Vegeta muttered.  
"Huh?"  
"Um... I mean... I don't really know." Vegeta shrugged. "Just to catch up on things, I guess. And..." he tried to think of something nice to say. "Er... I heard you're kinda upset about Frieza. I suppose I wanted to cheer you up a little."  
"Ah, Vegeta..." Leela smiled. "That's so thoughtful of you. I used to think you were just some proud prince that wouldn't even think of doing something like this for a girl like me. I guess I was wrong, right?"  
"Yeah... sure... heh heh ^_^" Vegeta mumbled.   
"VEGETA?!" a familiar voice almost made Vegeta's heart stop. He turned to look at her.   
"Bulma?!" 

~~~~~

Maple gazed at him.  
"Piccolo..." she whispered. "I..."  
"Huh?" Piccolo noticed the look of surprise on her face. He reddened with embarrassment. "Oh... you're not THAT serious? Geez.... I guess I misunderstood Silvia..." his face went redder with every word. Maple giggled.  
"No, baka!" she smirked. "I'm just shocked, that's all. I was the one that didn't think you were serious about me."  
"Hm?" Piccolo looked at her. "You mean...?"  
"Hai, Piccolo!" Maple beamed. Piccolo jumped a little with surprise as she suddenly shot forward and hugged him. He stared at her. She leaned against him, her arms wrapped tightly around him and her eyes were closed.  
".... Heh..." he gave a small smile, and wrapped his arms around her. He closed his eyes, and stayed like that.  
"... Let's never be apart, okay?" Maple said.  
"But..." Piccolo looked at her. Maple lifted her head up to address him.  
"What?" she asked innocently.  
"Won't you have to go back home someday? Soon?" Piccolo replied.  
"... Yeah..." Maple mumbled, sitting up. She resumed her previous sitting position, with her legs hanging over the cliff edge. Piccolo did the same. Maple stared down at the beach as she spoke.  
"But... it doesn't matter if I have to go home." she told him. "Because even if we live apart, I still want to see you." she turned her head and looked at him. "And if you can't visit me, then I'll come to Earth to visit you. We'll sort something out."  
".... Yeah." Piccolo nodded. "Okay."  
"And I'll write to you or something to tell you when I'm coming over."  
"And I'll do the same." Piccolo agreed. Maple smiled, and leaned against him. Piccolo blushed, and put his arm around her. A small smile on his face.   
_"God, never let this night end..."_

~~~~~

"Er... hi Bulma ^_^" Vegeta greeted her. "What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, SORRY!" Bulma yelled. "I guess I've ruined you evening!! What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!"  
"Listen, just give me a minute to -"  
"Vegeta, who's this?" Leela asked innocently.  
"Oh, so I see he's been lying to BOTH of us!" Bulma snapped. "I guess he didn't happen to mention that I was his WIFE!!"  
"No, he didn't..." Leela looked at Vegeta. "Is this true?"  
"I -"  
"Oh, it's true!" Bulma swore. "Not only have we been married for over twenty years, we also have two children! I guess he didn't tell you that, either!!"  
"Vegeta! You - -" Leela stood up, glaring at him. "I can't believe you would do this to me - us!"  
"Leela, will you just -"  
"How can you cheat on your wife like this?!" Leela cut him off. "And not even tell the person you're cheating WITH!!"  
"Dammit, woman, will you just LISTEN!!" Vegeta protested.  
"Never!" Leela shouted. "You haven't changed at all!! Only now, you're WORSE! At least when you were a kid you dumped the old one before getting someone new!!"  
"Oh, so he's done this before, as he?!" Bulma glared at Vegeta. "Why, you slimy -"  
"Bulma, just -"  
"DON'T come near me!!" Bulma threatened. "I NEVER want to see you again! You can forget about sleeping at Capsule Corps tonight!" she stormed out, followed by Leela.  
"But - " Vegeta protested. He kicked the floor. "FUCK!"  
"Er..." the waiter approached him. "This probably wouldn't be the best time to say this, but... here's the bill."  
"...." Vegeta stared at him. "Get bent -_-" he stormed out.  
"Yeesh! Temper!" the waiter remarked.

~~~~~

Leela slammed the door behind her when she entered the ship.  
"Leela?" Silvia came out of the bathroom. "You're a little early, aren't you?"  
"That TWO - TIMER!!" Leela yelled, sitting down angrily. She looked at Silvia. "D'you know what? He's only married!!"  
_"Uh - oh..." _Silvia thought. She tried to look shocked. "No!" she gasped.  
"Yep! And he's got TWO kids!"  
"What is he playing at?!" Silvia both said and thought, each with different meanings.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." Silvia said.  
"It's probably Maple." Leela guessed. Silvia answered the door.  
"Silvia!" Vegeta growled.  
"VEGETA?!" Leela stood up angrily. "You have SUCH a nerve coming here!"  
"SILVIA!!" Vegeta snapped.  
"Uh - one second, sis." Silvia said to Leela. She went outside, closing the door behind her. Leela's jaw dropped.  
"Silvia!"  
~  
Vegeta glared at Silvia.  
"YOU -"  
"Wait, before you start blaming me, don't." Silvia held up her hand.  
"Why the fuck not?!?! This is all your fault!!" Vegeta protested. "Thanks to you, my wife has THROWN ME OUT!!!"  
"Well I don't know why you're blaming ME." Silvia replied calmly. "If _you'd _thought of a better excuse for going out, your wife would never have gone looking for you."  
"Don't you DARE try to blame me for this!!" Vegeta yelled. "This was YOUR stupid idea! I only went along with it because you threatened to kill my family!!"  
"Hey, I was just trying to help my sister!" Silvia frowned. She sighed. "I knew I should've gone with Goku... it's just like you to screw up..."  
"YOU -"  
"Okay, calm down." Silvia sighed. "Look, just take me home with you. I'll explain to your wife what happened."  
"Well, duh! I'm not taking responsibility!! YOU go round there RIGHT NOW and tell her it was YOUR fault!!" Vegeta ordered.  
"Okay, okay. Keep your temper." Silvia said. She gasped. "Oh, wait a minute!" she ran inside the ship. Vegeta waited impatiently. It only took a few seconds before he saw Silvia come back out with Leela.  
"Silvia - where are you taking me?" Leela demanded.  
"Well, I guess I'm gonna have to explain to you as well so I might as well kill two birds with one stone." Silvia replied. "Just come with us to Capsule Corps."  
"With HIM?!" Leela glared at Vegeta. "No way!!"  
"Leela, just COME!"  
"Arrrrgh!!"

~~~~~

Bulma answered the door. She glared at Vegeta.  
"Oh, it's you. What do YOU want?!" she growled.  
"Bulma -"  
"Hey, sugar." Silvia greeted her. Bulma looked at her.  
"And just who are YOU? Another one of Vegeta's secret girlfriends?"  
"I don't HAVE any secret girlfriends!!" Vegeta protested. "Bulma, just let her explain!"  
"Why should I?" Bulma challenged.  
"Bulma, let's just hear him out. If Silvia's involved then this must be more complicated than it seems." Leela said.  
"She's right, honey." Silvia put it. "Come on, it won't kill you. Just give me five minutes. Hm?"  
"....." Bulma sighed, and stepped to the side. "...Alright... come in... - but just five minutes!"  
"You're too kind." Silvia stepped inside, followed by Leela and Vegeta.  
~  
"So," Bulma sat down on the armchair, opposite Silvia and Vegeta. Leela sat on the same side as Bulma.   
"Are you gonna explain?" Bulma said.  
"Listen, I am NOT seeing any of these women!" Vegeta told her. "I swear on my life I'm not!"  
"It's true. He's not." Silvia confirmed.   
"This is all Silvia's doing!" Vegeta protested.  
"-_- Thanks, Vegeta. Why don't you let me handle it?" Silvia looked at him sideways.  
"Hmph!" Vegeta frowned. Silvia looked at Leela.  
"Listen, sis, I only did this for you -"  
"- And I only did this for you, Bulma!!" Vegeta insisted.  
"Vegeta!" Silvia scolded. "Will you just shut up?"  
"Silvia, what's going on?" Leela asked.

"Okay," Silvia began. "Basically, Leela, I couldn't stand seeing you so upset. I thought you needed a little cheering up. So, I thought it'd be nice for you to go on a date with a prince."  
"And you agreed?!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.  
"No!!" Vegeta protested.  
"Calm down, it's not like I had him jumping through hoops." Silvia said. "Actually, he refused. I just threatened to kill him and his family if he didn't." she looked at Leela. "I agreed that we'd leave him alone if he went out with you."  
"WHAT?!?!" Leela shouted. She stood up and advanced towards Silvia. "You set me up with a MARRIED MAN?!?!"  
"H - Honestly, sis, I just wanted to cheer you up!!" Silvia stood up, leaning backwards with her hands up in a "don't shoot" sign. "I couldn't stand seeing you so upset! You have to believe that!"  
"Silvia - - You - -" Leela choked out. "........ Ah, baka!!" she snapped. She sighed, and fell to her knees. "Why did you have to do that...? I know you only did it to cheer me up, but..."  
"Okay, so maybe it was a dumb idea," Silvia admitted. "But hey, it was the best I could do ^_^"  
".... Hm." Leela cracked a small smile. "Heh heh." she looked up at Silvia. "Oh, big sister, I guess I have to forgive you because you only did it because you care for me." she shook her head. "But you still shouldn't have."  
"And I've learned my lesson, I promise." Silvia insisted. She held out her hand. "Friends?"  
"... Heh. Yeah." Leela shook her hand. "Friends."  
"Good. Now get up off the floor." Silvia smirked.  
"Heh. I guess I'd better ^_^" Leela stood up.

"Great -_-" Vegeta said sarcastically. He looked at Bulma. "But what about us two?"  
"Vegeta..."  
"Come on! It's not like I WANTED to go out with her!! - Er..." he looked at Leela, afraid of how she'd react. "Not that there's anything wrong with you or anything..."  
"I understand." Leela smirked.  
"Bulma!!" Vegeta turned back to his wife. "She threatened to kill us!!"  
"..... Vegeta..." Bulma sighed. "I guess you only did it to protect me and the kids..." she mumbled. "Okay, I forgive you - but you're still on the couch tonight!"  
"Huh?!"  
"^_^" Bulma smirked.  
"Well, if you two are alright, I guess we'll be going ^_^" Silvia waved.   
"No hard feelings. Okay, Vegeta?" Leela asked.  
"Uh - yeah. Sure." Vegeta replied. Leela looked at his wife.  
"Bulma?"  
"I guess not." Bulma gave in.  
"Nice to have met you ~*~" Leela smiled.  
"Yeah... you too."  
"Come alone, baby sister." Silvia took Leela's arm, and pulled her towards the doorway. She waved at Bulma and Vegeta. "Bye bye now!"

~~~~~

"Piccolo..." Maple smiled.   
"Mm?" Piccolo purred.  
"Nothing..." Maple said. She looked at him. "I just... like being here with you..."  
".... Me too..." Piccolo replied. He lifted her chin up, and kissed her. Maple smiled as he did. Piccolo slowly pulled away, and stared into her eyes. So... this was what it was like? No wonder Goku and Vegeta had stuck with their wives for so long. If they felt like this, then.... they'd want to stay forever. There were so many more things he wanted to tell Maple right now. But decided not to. After all, tomorrow was always another day. He could always tell her some other time. For now, he'd just stay here with her.   
"Come here..." he whispered. They kissed again. Maple wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him.   
"Piccolo..." she said softly.  
"Mm?" Piccolo looked at her. "What is it?"  
".... Have you ever... wanted a family?" Maple asked.  
"A family?" Piccolo repeated.   
"Yeah. A child?" Maple said.  
"... Well to be honest I haven't really given it much thought." Piccolo shrugged.  
"Really?" Maple challenged. "Or are you just saying that? It's okay to want a kid, y'know." she told him. "So do you?"  
"Well..."

"HEYA!!!"  
"AAAAAAH!!" Maple and Piccolo both screamed in surprise as Silvia suddenly appeared next to them. She hovered in the air above the beach, with a big grin on her face.  
"Awww, how sweet. A romantic talk under the moon. But hey, you missed out the candles." she said.  
"SILVIA!!!" Maple yelled. "What are you DOING HERE?!?!"  
"Sorry, Maple." Leela came up beside Silvia. "We were just passing when Silvia sensed you..."  
"Hey, if you want to have a private talk with your boyfriend, you should hold back your ki." Silvia told Maple.  
"Well I didn't think my big sister would come and spy on us!!" Maple protested.  
"You make me sound like an ogre. I was just making sure you two were behaving yourselves." Silvia insisted. She looked at Maple. "Anyway, are you coming home soon?"  
"Yes! In a minute!" Maple snapped.  
"Geez, temper temper." Silvia said. She waved. "Later, sis - and Piccolo,"  
"Huh?" Piccolo looked at her.  
"Be careful with her." Silvia smirked. Piccolo went bright red.  
"Silvia!!" Maple gasped in shock at what her sister had just said.  
"Silvia, you're embarrassing them!" Leela scolded. "Come on!" she pulled at Silvia's arm.  
"Ta - ta!" Silvia beamed at the nameks. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she flew off.  
"Er... see ya later, Maple." Leela said, and followed Silvia.  
"See ya." Maple mumbled.  
"Geez..." Piccolo's blush faded a little.  
"Sorry about her. She's only joking." Maple told him. "She just likes to tease us."  
"Ah, forget about it." Piccolo waved a hand. 

He smirked. "Hey, she didn't mean it when she told me to be careful with you, did she?"  
"I don't think so." Maple also smirked. She giggled as Piccolo kissed her neck. His lips made their way up to her lips and kissed them.  
"Okay, stop it." Maple blushed, pushing him away.  
"You're playing hard - to - get NOW?" Piccolo protested.  
"Mm - hm." Maple nodded, still smirking. She stood up. "Just keeping you on your toes. I must get it off Silvia."  
"Oh, whoopee. You're just like her." Piccolo said sarcastically. Maple chuckled.  
"She's not that bad."  
"Yeah, I know..." Piccolo admitted.  
"Hm." Maple leaned over and kissed him. "Goodnight."  
"'Night." Piccolo replied. Maple smiled, and flew off. Piccolo watched her leave, and lay down.   
"Heh." he uttered, and smirked. "Goodnight, brat."


	11. Letter

"HUH?!" Maple gasped. She stared at Silvia. "Leaving?!"   
"Well, Leela's agreed to let Vegeta go, too." Silvia shrugged. "And besides, that show is in two weeks. We really need to rehearse."  
"She's right, Maple. We really can't stay any longer..." Leela said softly.  
"Hey - but you're just gonna let Vegeta go?!" Maple protested. "Did you two FORGET what he did to Zarbon?!"  
"Maple, of course not!!" Leela exclaimed. "How can you say that?!"  
"Besides, I promised him we wouldn't ^_^" Silvia added.  
"Well you had no right to!!" Maple accused. "I promised my brother I'd avenge him and I'm gonna!"  
"But what GOOD will it do?!" Leela persuaded. "Nothing will bring Zarbon back. Besides, it's not as simple as avenging him. Vegeta isn't on his own anymore. He has a family." she looked at Maple. "You were six years old when we first met you. Don't you remember the day your father died?"  
"What does Vegeta have to do to with my father?" Maple asked.  
"It was horrible losing your father, right? That's just how his kids are gonna feel!" Leela insisted.  
"She's got a point, little sis." Silvia said.  
"That's different." Maple argued. "I only had one parent, Vegeta's kids will still have their mother!"  
"It'd still be painful, Maple..."  
"Okay, how about this: What's Piccolo gonna think if you kill Vegeta?" Silvia questioned.  
"Piccolo?" Maple looked at her. "What about him?"  
"Well, think about it." Silvia began. "You kill Vegeta, and you'll have to kill Goku, too. Then Piccolo will think you've turned against him or something. You two would become enemies."  
"Enemies?!" Maple gasped. "But I don't want to be his enemy!"  
"Then don't go attacking his allies." Silvia told her.  
"..... But... I promised Zarbon..." Maple said, sitting down on the couch and looking away sadly. "He'll never forgive me. I've never broken a promise to him before..."  
"He'll forgive you." Silvia said. "And I'm not just saying that. He'll understand."  
"You think so?" Maple asked.  
"I know so. I am his sister after all." Silvia replied.  
"Come, on, Maple..." Leela urged.  
".... Okay.... okay. I'll leave Vegeta alone." Maple gave in. "But I'm still mad at him!!"  
"We're all mad at him." Silvia mumbled.

Maple stood up.  
"When are we leaving?"  
"As soon as possible. But I guess you wanna say goodbye to loverboy, hm?" Silvia replied.  
"Give me an hour." Maple told her. Silvia shrugged.  
"Whatever. As long as we leave today."  
"I'll be back soon!" Maple left the ship.  
"I really hope in works between them..." Leela said. She looked at Silvia. "Can Maple handle a long - term relationship, do you think?"  
"Hm... yeah." Silvia nodded. "I think so. It's Romeo I'm concerned about..."

~~~~~

Piccolo squinted at whatever it was flying towards him.  
"Maple?" he realized.  
"Piccolo!" Maple arrived in front of him in a few seconds. She landed, and looked up at him.  
"What's with you?" Piccolo asked, noticing the look on her face.   
"I'm leaving today."  
"Leaving?!" Piccolo gasped.  
"In an hour." Maple told him.   
"Isn't this a bit sudden? I thought you'd be here for a fortnight or something." Piccolo admitted.  
"So did I." Maple replied. "But my sisters and I are starting a new show at the club. We need to rehearse. Besides, we only came because of Vegeta.... but I guess we'll leave him alone."  
"So... what are we gonna do?" Piccolo asked.  
"I'll write to you. Just like I agreed." Maple nodded. "Write back, okay? And we'll arrange something."  
"Y'know, the mail isn't always reliable." Piccolo told her.  
"Then... if it's over a month since we last heard from each other... assume the letter got lost in the post, and write again." Maple answered.  
"Alright..." Piccolo agreed. "So, I guess... I'll see you around."  
"Yeah..." Maple mumbled. She smiled. "But we've still got a whole hour yet."  
"You're right." Piccolo said. _"Better tell her now, though..." _ He looked at her. "Maple..."  
"Mm?" Maple looked at him.  
"You know..."  
"Maple!" a voice called.  
"Huh?" Maple turned around, and saw Leela running towards them.  
"What's up?" Maple asked.  
"Mom's just contacted us." Leela began. "She wants us to come home right now - the show has been moved to this weekend!"  
"But that's just three days away!" Maple protested.  
"I know! We gotta go home now and rehearse!" Leela insisted.  
"... Okay... you go to the ship, I'll be there in a minute..." Maple replied.  
"Un!" Leela flew off.

Maple turned back to Piccolo.  
"You're leaving now?" Piccolo mumbled.  
"I'm sorry." Maple said. Piccolo shrugged.  
"Hey, don't sweat it. It doesn't matter."  
"I promise I'll write to you - I'll send the first letter, okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Piccolo..." Maple kissed him. "I'm gonna miss you."  
"Yeah..." Piccolo said. "I guess I'm gonna miss you too a little, brat."  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Maple yelled. Piccolo laughed.  
"Hey, I was just kidding."  
".... Hmph!" Maple frowned. But she still smirked a little. "See ya, Big Boy."  
"Bye." Piccolo waved when she kissed him, and then flew off. "Hey, and if your big sister picks on you, you tell your mom!"  
"QUIT IT!!!" Maple shouted angrily.  
"Ha ha!" Piccolo smirked. He watched her leave, but she was soon out of sight.

*Earth, a week later*

"Sir?"   
"Huh?" Piccolo snapped out of meditation, and looked at the alien that stood in front of him. It was a race he didn't recognize.  
"Are you Mr. Piccolo?" the man asked.  
"Yeah. Who's asking?" Piccolo replied.  
"A letter for you, sir." the alien man handed him an envelope.  
"Oh, right. Thanks." Piccolo said, taking it. The alien flew off. Piccolo opened the letter. Just as he thought, it was from Maple. He read it.

_"Dear Piccolo,  
Heya! The show went really well. It was a pain in the ass rehearsing,"_  
"Heh." Piccolo chuckled, and continued reading.  
_"But at least it's over now. We're gonna start doing that show every Saturday night. That's okay, we always performed on Saturdays. But this one's more complicated, with all these rehearsals I won't have much time to train until I know the show off by heart. So the next time we meet be ready for a fight!"_  
"Typical."  
_"I'll probably kick your butt even quicker than usual."_  
"Yeah, right!" Piccolo smirked.  
_"Anyway, see ya soon. I can't come over for a while because of the shows and things, but I'll try to get a bit of time off. Once I know the show I'll be able to come see you._

Lotsa love (from Silvia, too ^_^)  
Maple" 

Piccolo smirked.  
"Silvia..." he mumbled. He picked up the pen and paper Gohan had given him. He carried it with him all the time, having nowhere else to put it. He started to write, keeping it short. He'd decided to tell her those "things" face to face.

_"Dear Maple Don't worry about it. But I'm looking forward to that fight. And think again, kid. This time, YOU'LL be the one getting their butt kicked.   
Nothing much has been happening on Earth. Apart from Gohan ranting on about that fetus of him. Videl went for another scan and Gohan brought another picture back. What is that thing?! I'd never tell him, but it's looks kinda like an old potato. Or perhaps a relative of Frieza. I can't decide - and you can tell Silvia I said that!  
I should've guessed Silvia would send her love. So how is the family, anyway?_

Anyway, that's all I have to write.

See ya soon, brat  
Piccolo" 


	12. To Planet Zeek

*Earth. 8 months later* 

_"She said she was busy... but she'll write... She's just a little busy. That's all."_   
Piccolo had been telling himself that for months. About six months, actually. Maple had visited once and sent him about three letters, and he'd sent her about a million. Well, not quite. But a lot. He'd not heard from her for six months. At first, he'd assumed her letters had gotten lost in the post. But how can they all have gotten lost? He wasn't stupid. He could take a hint. And he knew that he'd been ditched. Hm. Whatever. It didn't bother him. She was nobody special, right? ..... Right.... nobody special... Unimportant. He didn't need her. Actually, by getting out of his life she'd done him a favor. That was what he kept telling himself. Forcing himself to believe. And it almost worked. He sometimes wondered about her. Wondered why she'd suddenly dumped him. Wondered what he'd said or done. The sort of unanswered questions that ate away at the soul. But, again, it was just sometimes. Most of the time he was okay.   
Anyway, he had other things to think about. Videl was due in a week or so, and Piccolo had promised Gohan he'd be there. Well, it wasn't like he had anything better to do. 

Piccolo started to meditate. He frowned. Damn, not again. _"Stop thinking about her! Just forget her, will you?!" _ he scolded himself for the distraction. He tried to concentrate, and succeeded. A small smile on his face brought by his triumph. 

*Planet Zeek*

Silvia shook her head.  
"Forget about him, Maple. He doesn't deserve you."  
"Silvia..." Maple said. "There must be a reason...."  
"It has been a few months..." Leela mumbled.  
"Leela?!" Maple looked at her.  
"I'm just saying." Leela replied. "But perhaps you're right. Maybe there's a logical explanation to why he's not written..."  
"Like what?" Silvia challenged. She folded her arms. "He's a typical man. Can't handle a long - term relationship. So he ditches you without a single word."  
"I... didn't think he's do that...." Maple trailed off.  
"..." Silvia gave her a sympathetic look. ".... We're still here for you." she took Maple's hand. "All of us. Leela... myself... mom... and everyone at the orphanage."  
"All your fans, too." Leela added with a smile. "We all love you."  
"..... I know..." Maple gave a small smile. "Thank you. I'm grateful, but.... I just want to see him..."  
"Maple -"  
"Please," Maple begged. She looked into Silvia's eyes. "Please, big sister. Just find him..."  
".... You really want me to?" Silvia asked. "After all he's done? After he hurt you like this?"  
Maple nodded.   
"Please."  
"......" Silvia sighed. "Alright. But I won't stay on Earth long. I'll have one quick look and then I'll come right back."  
"Thank you."

*Earth. 4 hours later*

Piccolo's eyes shot open when he heard an all too familiar sound. He looked towards the sound, and saw a spaceship. It looked like the one Maple had first come in, only it had landed properly.   
"Hm!" Piccolo turned away. He forced himself not to look at it.  
~  
Silvia stepped out of the ship. She looked around, trying to sense his ki. She frowned when she felt something.   
~  
Piccolo realized that whichever one of the three it was could probably sense him. He held back his ki to make sure she didn't.  
~  
"Great." Silvia mumbled when she could no longer feel it. She flew up, and looked around. Ah ah! Was that him? Yes... that was him. She glared at Piccolo, and flew towards him.

Piccolo heard her land in front of him. He opened his eyes, and looked up at her.  
"Silvia." he said coldly. He stood up.  
"Piccolo..." Silvia answered, just as coldly.  
"You've got a lot of nerve coming here!" Piccolo growled. "What, was your sister too chicken to say it to my face?"  
"WHAT are you talking about?!" Silvia demanded. She shook her head. "You know what? I don't even care. I certainly can never forgive you for breaking her heart like that, but she wants to see you. And you're coming!"  
"I broke HER heart?!" Piccolo protested. "Hey, I've been writing! She's the one that's done all the lying!"  
"LYING?!" Silvia yelled. "How dare you accuse her of lying to you!! She always told you the truth! She's sent letter after letter but you've replied to NONE!" she glared at Piccolo. "How could you do that to her?!"  
"Wait - she sent letters? When?" Piccolo frowned in confusion.  
"At least twice a month!" Silvia protested.  
"But I never got any of them! I've been sending a load, too!" Piccolo looked at her. "What the hell is going on?"  
"Wait - - both of you were sending and none of you were receiving?" Silvia frowned. "That's odd... I wonder what happened to them..."  
"So she's not run off with someone else?" Piccolo asked.  
"Of course not!" Silvia answered. She looked at him. "Piccolo, she loves you."  
".... Yeah...." Piccolo mumbled. "..... I....."  
"So are you coming?" Silvia asked.  
"Huh?" Piccolo blinked.  
"Oh... right... if you've not gotten any of the letters, I guess you don't know..." Silvia trailed off.  
"Don't know what?!" Piccolo demanded. "Silvia, why are you looking at me like that?!"  
"... Just come to Zeek, okay? Come and see her. I'll explain everything on the way." Silvia replied.


	13. The Lord Giveth, and the Lord Taketh Awa...

Videl's eyes widened.   
"Gohan...." she said.  
"Hm?" Gohan poked his head around the door.  
"Could you please call an ambulance?" Videl asked. "My water just broke."

~~~~~

Piccolo walked emotionless down the corridor. He looked around occasionally. There were loads of little kids here, of all kinds of races. And not one of them seemed bothered by the fact that they all looked so different. Guess they were used to foreigners. A couple of children did stare at him, however. Well, it couldn't be because he was a namek because they would've seen Maple. Well.... perhaps they'd never seen a male namek before.... Or it could be because of the look on his face. His emotion was so serious. He followed Silvia up the stairs, and she led him down another small corridor. She stopped about halfway down, and shot him a sympathetic look that came and went in a few seconds. She turned away, towards the door.  
"This is her room..." she mumbled.  
"She's in there now?" Piccolo asked. Silvia nodded. She opened the door.

Piccolo entered, followed by Silvia, who shut the door behind her. Piccolo acknowledged the other person in the room, but didn't take him eyes off Maple. Leela was there, too. She sat on the end of Maple's bed. Maple lay in it. Her face lit up when she saw Piccolo.  
"Hey." she greeted him.   
"..... Hi." Piccolo swallowed, pushing away the emotions that started to attack him. He couldn't stand it. He'd never seen her like this before. Hooked up to all these machines... she looked so weak. Weak? Her? He'd never really thought of her as capable of being weak - no matter how much he teased her about it. It was... so hard to believe... impossible to believe....  
"....... How you feelin'?" he asked. _"Idiot." _ "Ah, you know." Maple shrugged. "Okay." she smirked. "At least I don't have to put up with hospital food, anyway."  
"... Guess that's something." Piccolo cracked a small smile. Maple looked at Silvia. Silvia nodded, and looked at Leela. She nodded her head towards the door. Leela gave Maple a small smile, and left the room, followed by her sister. Silvia closed the door behind them.

Maple looked at Piccolo.  
"So how have you been?" she asked.  
"Alright." Piccolo shrugged.  
"Good..." Maple mumbled. She looked at him. "Why didn't you write to me?"  
"But I did!" Piccolo protested. "I thought you were the one that wasn't writing!"  
"But I sent tons of letters." Maple replied.  
"I know, Silvia told me." Piccolo said. "I guess there was a problem at the post office or something. But I didn't get anything."  
".... I thought you'd dumped me..." Maple admitted. Piccolo shook his head.  
"I didn't." he walked over to her, and sat on the bed. He looked into her eyes. "Never."  
"... Well... I guess it doesn't matter..." Maple put her hand on his face. "You're here now."  
Piccolo closed his eyes, trying to fight off the pain in his heart. He couldn't.  
"I'm dying, Piccolo." Maple told him.   
"..... What... You were fine..." Piccolo stared at her. "I mean, how?"  
"I have cancer or something." Maple shrugged. "I don't know, I can't remember what it is. But apparently I've had it for about two years. They just... didn't notice it until now. But it's too far gone. If I'm lucky I'll see tomorrow morning."

~~~~~

"Hey, you hang in there, okay?!" Gohan ran alongside Videl, who was being pushed on a stretcher surrounded by about three doctors all talking at once.  
"Gohan! Go call everyone, okay?" Videl cried out.  
"I already did! They're on their way -" Gohan suddenly remembered the one person who didn't know Videl was having a baby. "Piccolo?!"  
"Gohan?!"  
"Hey, Piccolo's not here!"  
"Doesn't Goku know where he is?"   
"No. I'll go find him!"  
"Please, hurry back!" Videl whined.  
"I promise!"

~~~~~

Piccolo stared at the ground.  
"... How long have you known about this...?"  
"About five or six months." Maple replied. "That's what most of my letters said."  
"..... I'm sorry..." Piccolo closed his eyes. "..... You probably think I abandoned you..."  
"Of course not!" Maple insisted. She gasped. Her eyes widened. "Piccolo..." she choked.  
"Hm?" Piccolo turned his head to look at her. "Maple?!" the machines surrounding her started to bleep wildly.  
"Pic -" Maple reach up to him. Piccolo grabbed her hand.  
"Wait! You can't go yet - I haven't told you -"  
"Do me a favor..." Maple whispered.  
"What?"  
"Name the baby for me..."  
"Baby?" Piccolo looked at her. "Maple, what baby?!"  
"Our baby..." Maple seemed to stop fighting. Her hand went limp in his. The machines gave a long bleep. Piccolo stared at one of the monitors, wide - eyed. A straight green line. Nothing else.  
"Maple!!" he squeezed her hand, but he already knew the truth. She was gone.  
".... Maple..." he stared down at her. Her eyes were closed. Her lips... funnily enough, they were in the form of a small smile. A smile? There was nothing to smile about. He gently put his hand on her face, and ran his finger around her antennae.  
"..... I'm sorry...."

The door burst open. A panic - stricken Leela came running in.   
"I heard bleeping!!" she gasped. She noticed Maple. Lifeless. "NOOOOO!!"

~~~~~

Gohan collapsed in the middle of the hospital corridor.  
"I... *pant* ... couldn't find him... *pant*" he sat there, catching his breath.  
"Listen," Goku got up from his seat. "You go be with Videl. I'll look for Piccolo, okay?"  
"... Y.... Yeah..." Gohan panted. He looked up at his father, and smiled. "Thanks, dad."  
"You're welcome ^_^" Goku smiled back. He headed for the exit.  
"Can I come in too, dad?" Pan asked as Gohan stood up.   
"Sorry, Pan. I don't think you're allowed." Gohan replied.  
"No fair! I'M gonna be related to this baby too, y'know!" Pan sulked.  
"I'll come out every five minutes and tell you how she's doing. How's that?" Gohan offered.  
"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a little kid." Pan mumbled. Gohan smiled, and entered the room where Videl was giving birth.  
Pan folded her arms, and gave a bored sigh. She looked at the person sitting next to her.  
"Hey, Uncle Goten, what are they gonna call the baby?" she asked.  
"I dunno..." Goten admitted.  
"I don't think they've decided yet. Maybe they'll just decide once the baby's born.." Chichi shrugged.  
"I bet it'll be a boy!" Hercule exclaimed.  
"We know!" all three voices replied.

~~~~~

Piccolo sat on the chair in Maple's bedroom like he was in a world of his own. But he couldn't be. He could still hear Leela crying uncontrollably against her mother's shoulder. Yes, Samedin was there too, now. She had her arms around her youngest daughter, too busy comforting Leela to cry herself. One of the servants put Maple's sheet over her head. Covering her completely.  
"....." Silvia approached Piccolo. She crouched down in front of him. "You okay?" she asked.  
"....." Piccolo didn't reply.  
"....." Silvia turned away. A few tears moved slowly down her cheek, but she tried to be brave for her sister. So it stayed at just a few. Heh. She was the brave one again. She was the one that couldn't cry when Zarbon died, too. Well... being the eldest, she had to be the strongest. For the sake of the others.   
"...... I never told her..." Piccolo said. "I was gonna, but..."  
"Huh?" Silvia looked at him. "Tell her what?"  
"..... Just a few things..." Piccolo mumbled. He raised his eyes and looked at her. "She mentioned a baby...?"  
"Oh, right." Silvia nodded. She stood up. "Follow me."

~~~~~

"ARRRRRR!!!" Videl screamed.  
"That's it, just push...." the nurse said.  
"I AM pushing!!" Videl yelled.  
"Hey, Videl... not so hard, okay?" Gohan squirmed as she crushed his hand.  
"Okay, I can see it's head." the doctor smiled. "One last push, okay? Ready?"  
"AGH!!"

~~~~~

Piccolo looked around the room. It was pretty empty. There was a bed and a few pieces of furniture.   
"Is this a spare room?" he asked.  
".... It is now..." Silvia said. "It.. used to be Zarbon's room..."  
".... Sorry." Piccolo looked away.  
"Here..."   
Piccolo turned his head. He saw Silvia standing over a cot in the corner of the room. She pulled out a tiny green thing. Piccolo looked at it. He had never seen anything so small! Silvia looked at him as she held the baby. She gave a small smile.  
"Did Maple ever tell you that she always wanted to be a mother?"  
Piccolo shook his head. "No." he frowned as a memory returned to him. "But... she asked me if I ever wanted to have children..."  
"Then I guess this part at least was planned..." Silvia said. She held the baby out to Piccolo. "Take him. Or her."  
"What?" Piccolo looked at her.  
"Y'know, regardless of what I thought she still wanted to by her side." Silvia told him. "She knew she wasn't going to be able to raise this baby.... but she didn't want to leave you with nothing. She spat out an egg this morning. The baby's about eight hours old, I think."  
"... And she wants ME to have this baby?" Piccolo gasped.   
"That's what the girl said." Silvia nodded. She held the baby out to him. "Hm?"  
"...." Piccolo took the baby off her. He looked down at it. The baby had its eyes closed. It was completely bald. There were the usual patches on its arms, but none on its stomach. And the sky on its arms and legs hadn't gone hard yet. He looked at Silvia. "But I don't know a thing about babies!"  
"Can you manage?" Silvia asked. "Or do you need some help?"  
"..." Piccolo looked back at the baby. It opened its eyes, and stared up at him. "Geez..." he was amazed. With those blue eyes it looked almost exactly like Maple.  
"What's the matter?" Silvia questioned.  
"Nothing." Piccolo replied. "... I'll be okay with it."  
"Definitely?"   
"Yeah. I think so."

~~~~~

"One last push..." the doctor urged.  
"You said that five pushes ago!!" Videl yelled. "How many more?!"  
"I'm sorry. But the head just isn't coming out..." the doctor sounded a little worried.  
"Is the baby alright?!" Gohan gasped.  
"...." the doctor looked at the seemingly trapped baby. "One more push and if it doesn't come we might have to drag it out..."  
"No!!" Videl screamed. "This isn't happening!"  
"Please, just push!"

~~~~~

Piccolo stepped onto the ship, followed by Silvia.  
"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Silvia asked, tapping some information into the control panel.   
".. No... it's okay..." Piccolo mumbled.  
"... Okay then. You're ready." she pointed to a large green button. "Just push this button when you land and the ship'll fly itself back."  
"Okay."  
"Piccolo," Leela stepped onto the ship. Piccolo looked at her. Her eyes were still a little wet, and the areas around them was red and puffy.  
"Can I come see the baby sometime?" Leela asked.  
"... Sure. Anytime." Piccolo replied. Leela gave a small smile. "Thank you."  
"Leela." Samedin said.   
"Okay..." Leela got off the ship, and went inside the orphanage. Samedin looked at Silvia, who nodded back, and then she followed Leela back inside.  
"Well... I guess it's bye for now, then." Silvia shrugged.  
"I guess." Piccolo still sounded emotionless.  
".... Thanks for making my sister happy." Silvia said.  
"...... Don't mention it."  
"..." Silvia got off the ship. She stood outside, and watched as the door closed and it look off into the sky. She watched it leave until it was completely out of sight, and then went inside after her mother and sister.

~~~~~

"........." Piccolo closed his eyes. He could feel the baby move a little in his arms. Silvia had given him the blanket it had slept in all morning. It was pretty thin, but it would do. The baby made a small noise. It didn't mean anything. Just what babies did. Piccolo opened his eyes, and looked down at it. The baby stared back up at him. Piccolo continued to stare.  
"........... What?"

~~~~~

"Oh God!" Videl tossed her head back, breathing heavily. "I am NEVER doing that again!"  
"That's exactly what you said when you had Pan." Gohan smirked.  
"Well I mean it this time!" Videl replied.   
"Ha ha!" Gohan laughed, a big grin on his face.   
"Here we are..." the nurse cheerfully carried the cleaned - up baby over to the couple. "You have a healthy baby boy." she placed him in Videl's arms.  
"Oh...." Videl looked lovingly at the baby. "He's so perfect..."  
"He is..." Gohan smiled. "...... I gotta tell everyone!!" he ran out of the room. Videl laughed.  
~  
"It's a boy!!" Gohan exclaimed as he burst through the door, into the corridor, waving his arms around excitedly.  
"Told you so!!" Hercule shot up off his seat triumphantly. "Ha ha!!"  
"A boy?" Goten smiled.  
"A boy! A boy!!" Gohan jumped up and down brimming with excitement. Goku made his way down the corridor.  
"Hey, guy. Bad news, I couldn't find Pic - Whoa!!" he cried out as Gohan jumped at him, almost knocking him over.  
"WE HAVE A BABY BOY!!!" Gohan screamed, wrapped around his father and waving his fist in the air.  
"Hey, that's great!" Goku smiled. "Congratulations!"  
"Gohan, come here!" Chichi beamed.  
"Mom!" Gohan leapt off his father and ran up to hug his mother.  
"Hey, dad, can I see him?" Pan asked cheerfully.  
"Sure! Everybody! Let's go see the baby!"

*4 hours later*

Piccolo felt the ship land. The door opened automatically. He walked over to the control panel, and pressed the green button Silvia had told him to. He then got off the ship, and watched it fly away.   
".... Bye, Maple..." he said. "I'll tell the baby about you..."  
It stared to rain. He frowned in annoyance, and flew off to look for shelter.

~~~~~

"I'm going out to look for Piccolo again!" Gohan announced. Everybody was round at Capsule Corps. Literally everybody. The entire Son family, the entire Briefs family, Hercule, Krillin and Eighteen. The only one not there was Piccolo.  
"Are you sure? It's raining." Chichi said.   
"I won't be long." Gohan promised. "Bye!"  
"Hey, wait!" Chichi called after him. "Take a jacket or something!" but he'd already gone.

~~~~~

Piccolo entered his usually shelter spot. It was a nearby cave that he slept in when it was cold or raining. He sat down against a rock.   
"Hmm..." he looked around. There was nowhere to put the baby. He couldn't hold it all night! He had to make something for it. He went back out into the rain, sheltering the baby with his arms and its blanket. 

~~~~

"Piccolo!" Gohan called. "Pic - co - lo!" he looked around. Where would he be? Wait... he squinted at the thing in the distance. Was that him? Was that Piccolo?"  
"Piccolo?" he mumbled. He flew towards him.

~~~~

"There." Piccolo said, dumping his findings on the ground inside the cave. "Huh?" he looked over his shoulder. Funny. He felt like he was being followed.  
"Whatever." he shrugged, and put the baby down. He picked up the bits of wood he'd found, and got to work weaving a small basket.  
"Piccolo?"  
"Gohan?" Piccolo recognized the voice. He turned around. "What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for YOU!" Gohan replied. "Videl had the baby today. About four hours ago. Where were you?"  
"Oh... sorry..." Piccolo mumbled. "I thought she wasn't due for another week or so..."  
"Yeah, the baby was a little premature." Gohan admitted. "But he was healthy enough to take home."  
"He? The baby's a he?" Piccolo noticed.  
"Yeah." a smile appeared on Gohan's face. "We have a little baby boy."  
"Heh. Well, I'm pleased for you, kid." Piccolo replied. He looked at the ground.  
"What's the matter?" Gohan asked, a look of concern on his face.  
"Wha?" Piccolo snapped out of it. "Oh, nothing." he got back to work.  
"What are you doing?" Gohan looked over his shoulder - and saw the baby. 

His eyes widened. "P - Piccolo?! You -"

"Don't freak out, the kid isn't mine." Piccolo told him. "I'm just taking care of it."  
"Well who's is it, then?!" Gohan protested.  
"Maple's."  
"Oh, that female namek?" Gohan asked.  
"That's the one." Piccolo nodded.  
"Well, why can't she take care of it if it's her's?" Gohan replied.  
"..... She died." Piccolo said.  
"Oh, Piccolo..." Gohan gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry... I didn't -"  
"Hey, it's alright. 'Least that kid of yours is doing okay." Piccolo shrugged.  
"Yeah, he's doing great!" Gohan smiled.   
"You thought of a name for him yet?" Piccolo asked. He was still weaving.   
"Nah, not yet. We thought of a couple of names, but looking at him now, he doesn't suit them." Gohan replied.  
"Ah, you'll think of something."  
"Hey, does Maple's baby have a name?" Gohan asked.  
"She wanted me to name it. But I don't know what to call it. After all, I don't know it it's gonna end up looking male or female. I gotta call it something that fits both." Piccolo replied.  
"Well, why don't you wait until it's five years old or something. You're bound to be able to tell by then." Gohan suggested.  
"That's not a bad idea. Thanks, kid." Piccolo agreed.  
"So... are you coming round?" Gohan questioned.  
"... Nah. I think I'll stay here for a while. Unless you really want me to come round...?"  
"It's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"  
"See ya, kid." Piccolo said. Gohan left the cave.

*2 hours later*

Piccolo put the basket down, and shook his aching hands that had been weaving for two hours straight.   
"There." he picked the baby up, and placed it in the basket. "You alright, kid?"  
The baby just looked at him. It closed his eyes, that was probably a good sign. Piccolo was about to turn away, when he saw the baby shiver.  
"Hm?" he looked around. There was nothing he could use as an extra blanket..... wait! He had an idea. He grabbed the part of his shirt he'd sewn back on, and ripped it off again. He picked the baby up and wrapped the bit of clothing around the blanket it already had. "There." he put the baby back down. "Heh." he smirked. "I guess ripping my shirt was a good idea after." He lay down on the floor next to the basket. "'Night, kid." he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~

_ I wish I had your pair of wings  
Had them last night in my dreams  
I was chasing butterflies  
Till the sunrise broke my eyes_

Tonight the sky has glued my eyes  
'Cause what they see an angel hive  
I´ve got to touch the magic sky  
And greet the angels in their hive

Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you  
Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you

And all the sweet honey from above  
Pour it all over me, sweet love  
And while you're flying around my head  
Your honey kisses keep me fed

I wish I had your pair of wings  
Just like last night in my dreams  
I was lost in paradise  
I wish I´d never opened my eyes 


	14. Epilogue

Piccolo woke up to the sound of the baby crying.   
"Mmm..." he groaned. He opened his eyes, and sat up. He looked at the screaming infant. "Must be thirsty." he picked the baby up, and carried it to the nearest lake. 

Once there, he shifted the baby into one arm, and scooped up some water with his free hand. He let it slide into the baby's mouth, careful not to give it too much. The baby eventually started turning away from his hand. Piccolo stood up, and was about to go back to the cave when a voice stopped him.  
"Excuse me. Mr Piccolo?"  
"Yeah," Piccolo turned around to face him. It was the same alien that delivered Maple's letters.   
"Here." the man handed him a small bag of letters. "Sorry about the delay, but there was a problem at the post office."  
"..." Piccolo looked at the bag, and then glared at the postman. "You've got a nerve! Do you know how much trouble you and your "problem" have caused?!"  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm doing the best I can!" the man protested. "Please, I gotta go! There's a lot of undelivered post!" he shot off. Piccolo glared after him, and sat down. He rested the baby on his lap as he opened the bag. He decided not to read them all. Too painful. And besides, they'd probably all say pretty much the same thing.   
He read the first letter. 

_"Dear Piccolo,  
How are you doing? I've been feeling a little sick lately, but not too bad. Nothing too worry about."_  
Piccolo cringed when he read this. And she said it was nothing to worry about....   
_"Anyway, not much has been happening. Same old same old ^_^"_

See ya soon!  
Maple"

He moved on to the second letter. 

_"Dear Piccolo,  
Hey, you've not written for a while. Well, we agreed to write if he didn't hear from each other in a month, right? I guess your letter got lost in the post. I still feel a little sick. Maybe I'm coming down with something. Oh well. I'm sure it's just a common virus. _

Write back  
Maple" 

Piccolo just skimmed few a few letters. They were all the same. 

_"Dear Piccolo,  
I still feel sick.... why aren't you writing?" _

"Dear Piccolo,  
Still no word from you. Why don't you just tell me what's up? Why won't you write?" 

He moved on to the last two letters, and read every word on them both.

_"Dear Piccolo,  
I'm feel really bad. I'm going for a few tests tomorrow. I think it's serious.  
Please.... I need you more than ever... just write to me... Just so I know where you are... Do you want to break up with me? Please... just tell me... _

Please write  
Maple" 

He swallowed.   
"Maple..." a single small tear escaped his eye. "I'm sorry..." he moved on to the final letter. 

_"Dear Piccolo...  
I'm dying. The test result came back. I have cancer. I only have about a month to live. And that's if I take these stupid drugs they've given me.   
Please... I'm only taking them because I'm still waiting to hear from you. Please just write to me... I don't have much time left. I'm begging you... _

I still love you, Piccolo. So please...  
Maple." 

Piccolo's heart felt like it had been ripped into pieces. Even holding the letter was painful.   
"God...." he closed his eyes. "Why....? Why did you have to do this?" He heard a small noise coming from his lap. He looked down. Maple's baby was gazing up at him. Its eyes seemed to smile. Piccolo gazed back down at the baby, and a small smile appeared on his face. No. She wasn't gone. Not really. A small part of her lived on through this little one. And he would do everything he could to protect her. 

~~~~~ 

_Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you  
Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you _

But there´s danger in the air  
Tryin' so hard to be unfair  
Danger´s in the air  
Tryin' so hard to give us a scare  
But we´re not afraid 

Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you  
Sometimes I wish I were an angel  
Sometimes I wish I were you 

I wish I were you  
Oh I wish I were you 

- An Angel  
By the Kelly Family 


End file.
